psi_patrol_wymyslone_postacie_opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Niesamowity Rejs
Uwaga! To opowiadanie to collab z KruchyWafel prosimy o nieedytowanie go i z góry dziękujemy! Rozdział 1 Lato w Zatoce nie dawało za wygraną, dosłownie z nieba lał się żar. Większość piesków siedziała w bazie, gdzie działa klimatyzacja. Wakacje miały rozpocząć się właśnie tego dnia. Po za tym czekały na swoich przyjaciół. Drzwi się otworzyły i do środka skocznym krokiem wparował Obi. ' -Co tak leżycie? Słońce świeci, ptaki śpiewają, niebo bez chmurne, ciepło jest a Wy leżycie. - powiedział piesek. -Zdajesz sobie sprawę z temperatury na dworze? - zapytała się ironicznie Danger. -No...- zaczął Obi i podrapał się w głowę. '''Danger wskazała łapką na Herę, która wyciągnęła termometr. Temperatura wynosiła, aż 49°C! Nawet psiak nie miał czasu na odpowiedź, gdy wparowali wszyscy przyjaciele piesków. ' -Hej!- odparły trochę bardziej ożywione pieski. -Zatem możemy dzwonić po Ryder'a by zjechał windą na dół, aby ustalić jak spędzamy tegoroczne wakacje.- odparła Alays i zadzwoniła do chłopaka. 'Zjechał na dół, po czym zaczęli myśleć. I gdy tak omawiali z pomysłem wyskoczył Gray. ' -Możemy popłynąć w jakiś rejs moim jachtem. - zaproponował Gerberian Shepsky. -Można by płynąć blisko jakiś egzotycznych wysp, ale nie musimy się zatrzymywać tylko całe wakacje spędzilibyśmy na takim rejsie. Co Wy na to? - dodał. -JESTEŚMY ZA! AUU! - ucieszyły się pieski. -Zatem pakujemy się! - odpowiedział brunet i dziarskim ruchem wstał i zadzwonił do Katie. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Psiego Patrolu. '''Lavia domykała walizkę. Carlie już zamknął swoją i czekał na swoją żonę. Suczka miała problemy z domknięciem walizki dlatego piesek jej pomógł. -Dzięki skarbie! - odpowiedziała Lavia i polizała go czule. -Nie ma sprawy! Może sprawdzimy czy szczeniaki się spakowały?- zaproponował Carlie. -Dobry pomysł! - pochwaliła sunia rasy Bolończyk. Wszystkie były prawie spakowane oprócz Śnieżynki, która kończyła się pakować. ''' -Pomóc Ci?- spytała z miłością Lavia. -Hm...Dobrze mamo, dzięki.- odpowiedziała Śnieżynka i przytuliła się do łapy mamy. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Carlie'ego. '''Psiaki były prawie gotowe i tylko czekały na Patrolowiec, który zawiezie ich do portu w Zatoce Przygód. Rocky i Ace kończyli naprawiać go, a w tym czasie pieski siedziały w bazie słońce mimo to dawało popalić. Do parteru w bazie weszła Zuzia z naszyjnikiem hula na szyi i pchała przed sobą metalowy stolik a na nim chłodne lemoniady z kostkami lodu. Parasolki i cytryny na miski nakładał Axe. -Lemoniada dla ochłody!- zawołała Zuzia. -LEMONIADA!! - podskoczyły wszystkie pieski i zgromadziły się wokół dwóch piesków. Kasha szybko skończyła pić swoją, spojrzała się z czułością na Altrona a potem wzrok przeniosła na pijące Male i Avie. ' -Kocham Cię.- powiedziała Kasha i przytuliła się do Altrona. -Aww. Ja Ciebie też.- odpowiedział piesek i liznął ją w ucho. '''Do rodziców przyszły się przytulić Male i Avie. Corrlie szykował aparat i robił już pierwsze zdjęcia a Amber zaczęła vloga z użyciem nowego selfie- sticka. Victoria skończyła pić i pocałowała Gray'a, po czym piesek odwzajemnił się kolejnym buziakiem suczce. ' -Mówiłam Ci, że Cię kocham? - spytała czule. -Tak, ale mi to nie przeszkadza.- odpowiedział tak samo czule psiak i swoją łapą objął jej łapę. Do rodziców podbiegły ich szczeniaki i chętnie się przytuliły. '''Wtem do bazy wpadł Rocky z Ace. -JESTEŚMY GOTOWI! - zawołała Ace. -JUHUU!- zawyły pieski. Był już wieczór, Patrolowiec stał na dworze i za pomocą maszyny Eco ładowano bagaże. Max chciał podać swój bagaż, ale nie umiał go znaleźć. Zaczął się kręcić. -Coś się stało skarbie?- zapytała Labradora Lucy. -Gdzieś zawieruszyła się moja walizka.- odparł pogodnie Max. I gdy tak się kręcił wpadł na Martine i Kenshi! ' -Ups! Wybaczcie.- odparł. '''Saluki i Pungsan potrząsnęły głowami i wstały. ' -Jest ok. - uśmiechnęła się Martine. -To Twoja walizka?- spytała Kenshi i podsunęła pyskiem w kierunku psiaka pomarańczową walizkę. -TAK! DZIĘKI! - odparł. '''Czarny Labrador załadował i wskoczył do pojazdu. Gdy tak siedzieli na kanapach Everest z miłością liznęła Chase'a. W końcu dojechali i gdy wyszli ponownie ujrzeli majestatyczny, luksusowy mega- jacht! Na dole już świeciły się błękitno- cyjanowe światła. A cały był spowity w świetle zachodzącego słońca. Jego szyby były przyciemniane, z tyłu znajdował się basen oraz podest, będący zanurzony trochę w wodzie. Na rufie i dziobie znajdowały się kremowo- białe sofy wykonane z skóry i baseny. W większości jacht był koloru białego. -WOOW! - pochwaliła zachwycona Kenshi. Gray wyszedł na przód, a obok niego stanęła Victoria oraz bawiące się szczeniaki towarzyszyła im Valixy. ''' -Poznajcie mega- jacht! Najdroższy i najładniejszy na świecie! Każdy z pokoi ma oddzieloną łazienkę. Kuchnia jest wykonana w stylu nowoczesnym dla tych co nie wiedzą, z grubsza poznajcie...Admiral X Force 145! Zapraszam do środka miejsca wystarczy dla wszystkich i nawet zostanie trochę! - powiedział Gray. -Chodźcie! - zawołała czule Victoria. '''Wtem do idących psiaków doszedł krzyk. -STÓJCIE! - rozlegał się krzyk, ekipa Psiego Patrolu odwróciła się w ich stronę biegli...ich przyjaciele! Czyli Team Avatara, Herosi Ziemi, ekipa Bayernu, Polski, Riago, Misty z Leaf, Vitarim i Leaf, ambasadorzy, Kazimierz z Aldoną i ich córkami oraz pieski z Dragons. -Jaka miła niespodzianka! - podskoczyła z radością Colette. -W samą porę.- dodała Shiraz. Dobiegli do nich przyjaciele Psiego Patrolu i pomogli w ładowaniu na pokład bagaży, strojów okazjonalnych jak i na misje i pojazdów. Wejście się otworzyło i wchodziły do niego pieski. -Ale super! - zamerdała Patty i spojrzała się w stronę jej BFF. -Wiem , co nie?- zamerdała Dilara i weszły obie na pokład. Nie długo potem mega- jacht odbił od portu w Zatoce Przygód. Odpływające pieski żegnali mieszkańcy Zatoki, ci co nie udali się na jakiekolwiek wakacje czy wypoczynek. Psiaki stały blisko barierek i żegnały wzrokiem mieszkańców, którzy z każdą chwilą stawali się coraz mniejsi i mniejsi aż w końcu ich dom zniknął i pojawił się bezkres morza. Z zachwytem Werix westchnęła. ' -To będą cudowne wakacje. - uśmiechnęła się do siebie. -Owszem, chociaż to dopiero początek.- zachichotała Jasmine i zamerdała ogonem. '''Słońce dawało już nie wiele światła i z każdą chwilą chowało się coraz bardziej. Pieski po całym pełnym emocji dniu były dość zmęczone i weszły do środka, te co pierwszy raz mogły ujrzeć jacht od środka stanęły jak wryte już sama rufa była cudowna, a co dopiero w pomieszczeniach. ' -To żarty. Tak?- zaśmiała się Jasmine. -Nie.- pokręciła głową Snowy. - Mój brat ma to naprawdę i zaraz będziesz mogła się o tym przekonać i zrelaksować. - dodała z radością w oczach. -Tutaj zostawiam Wam karty do pokoi.- zawołała Victoria i potrząsnęła głową by odpędzić choć na chwilę znużenie. 'Wokół białego stolika wykonanego z marmuru zebrały się pieski, chwilę to trwało za nim zbiorowisko odeszło od przedmiotu. Udały się radośnie do pokoi. ' * Zmiana sceny odznaka Psiego Patrolu. 'Do pokoju Rogera wpadało białe światło księżyca. Sam piesek spał na nowoczesnym łóżku w tak samo zrobionym pokoju, przed łóżkiem leżał biały puchowy dywanik, a z prawej strony łóżka stał aloes. Piesek zamrugał oczyma i wstał. Podszedł do okna z którego widać było tylko wodę skąpaną w jego świetle oraz calusieńki Księżyc. ' -Wow! - szepnął z zachwytem do siebie, po czym zmarszczył czoło. -Ale tu duszno. - potrząsnął głową i wyszedł z pokoju. Cicho szedł korytarzem aż w końcu wyszedł w stronę dziobu. Nagle stanął jak wryty na kanapie zauważył kształt a bryza unosiła w powietrzu słodki zapach...Patty! Stanął jak wryty, po czym czując ogromną falę radości podszedł do suni.-Hej...Patty. - zaczął nie śmiało. '''Wpatrzona w księżyc sunia odwróciła głowę i uśmiechnęła się ciepło. -Hej Roger. - przywitała się. - Nie możesz także spać? - spytała. -Nie...- odezwał się stojący psiak. -Usiądź jest tu dużo miejsca.- zachęciła łapką. -Okey. Dzięki! - odpowiedział z radością Roger. -Zatem...- zaczęła ze śmiechem Patty. - Co spowodowało bezsenność? - spytała lecz z bardziej poważniejszym i zaniepokojonym tonem. -Duszno mi było...- zaczął a jego serce zabiło szybciej a jednocześnie przeszył je ból... Nie chciał martwić suczki. -Ojej! Jesteś pewien że ostatnio odpoczywałeś dobrze lub jakiś stres albo przepracowanie? Wiesz byś nie zemdlał... - odparła Łajka Jakucka z wianuszkiem na głowie w jej oczach było widać troskę. -Nie! No może trochę ostatnio w pracy przepracowywałem się ale jest ok. - odparł Malinois. W końcu zdobył się na odwagę by podsunąć się do Patty. Ten księżyc w pełni świecący na jacht i woda! Miękka skórzana kanapa, bliskość i ciepło Patty sprawiało że Roger wprawił się w blogi nastrój. Jego koniec ogona dotknął puszystego ogonka suczki. Serce zabiło mu szybciej i zamknął oczy. Wtem komunikator suczki zadzwonił był to Ryder... -Patty! Patty! To Katie.... ona źle się czuje zaraz chyba ona zwymio...- przerwał głos chłopaka który był przepełniony strachem. -Zaraz tam będę. - odezwała się suczka i zeskoczyła z kanapy. - Wybacz Roger... miło się gadało ale muszę. - dopowiedziała. -Spoko, obowiązki wzywają. - próbował odpowiedzieć wesoło piesek by nie ukazywać smutku. Suczka wbiegła do wnętrza mega- jachtu. Przez dłuższą chwile Malinois siedział sam skąpany w świetle księżyca. Wzrok wbił w łapy. Jakiś czas później zszedł. Powlókł wolno łapami przez korytarz i gdy dotarł do pokoju wślizgnął się do łóżka i zamknął oczy... Otwiera oczy. ''Wstające słońce wpadało do jego pokoju, psiak był zdziwiony, że tak szybko wstał. Zobaczył, że przy oknie stoi Patty. Jego pysk od razu się uśmiechnął. ' -Hej! - przywitał się. -Roger! - skoczyła radośnie sunia i przywitała się z nim. -Nie z Dilarą?- spytał z uśmiechem. -Dil jeszcze śpi, wczoraj źle się czuła, bolała ją głowa i ma temperaturę i nie chce by coś jej się stało. - odpowiedziała Patty, jednak myśląc o swojej BFF stuliła uszy i zaskomliła. -Chce by jej się poprawiło.- dodała a oczy Łajki Jakuckiej przepełniła kolejna fala smutku. -Jesteś taką świetną BFF. - pochwalił ze szczerym uznaniem Roger. -Wydobrzeje, kto jak nie kto, ale z Twoimi umiejętnościami szybko wróci do zdrowia.- dopowiedział. -Dzięki. - uśmiechnęła się lekko sunia. -Poza tym chciałam sprawdzić jak się czujesz, minęły już duszności?- - zapytała z przejęciem. -TAK! - pokiwał żywo głową pies rasy Malinois. -Obejrzymy razem wschód słońca?- spytał. Suczka pokiwała głową i tak usiedli. '''Oglądali razem wschód słońca, po czym postanowili razem wyjść na dziób. Zapowiadał się kolejny upalny letni dzień. Gdy tak oglądali, do Malinoisa napłynęła odwaga, to był ten moment! Właśnie TEN, kiedy powie jej co naprawdę czuje! -Mogę coś Ci powiedzieć?- zaczął nie pewnie. -Pewnie! Dawaj! -zaśmiała się Patty. Roger przełknął ślinę. Musiał to zrobić teraz albo nigdy! ''' -Jesteś cudna pod każdym względem...choć za mało to powiedziane...zawsze mogę na Ciebie liczyć...i nie mogę już z tym zwlekać...ja Cię kocham! Zostaniesz moją dziewczyną? - wydusił z siebie Roger a z każdą chwilą w wypowiedzi nabierał odwagi. '''Niebieskie oczy suczki błysnęły. Przez chwilę nie wiedziała co powiedzieć i gdy zaskoczona faktem spuściła chwilowo wzrok na łapy po podniesieniu widać było czułość w stronę psa! -Ja Ciebie też! I tak! TAK! TAK! - powiedziała czule. Roger zamarł. Brak było mu słów, chwilę siedział osłupiały po czym pocałował sunię. Sunia oparła się o jego ramię i zapadła w sen. ' * Zmiana sceny odznaka Roger'a '''Zorientował się, że jest już około dziesiątej! Wtem drzwi się rozsunęły i weszła...Dilara! ' -Patty! Gdzie jesteś? Patty!- wołała zmartwiona, uszy miała ściągnięte do tyłu, gdy zobaczyła ich podbiegła. - Tu jesteś! Tak się martwiłam! - mówiła a jej ogon chodził jak szalony. -O Hej! Dilara! - ucieszyła się Łajka Jakucka.- Czujesz się lepiej? - spytała. -Tak! - pokiwała głową Dilara.- Jesteście razem spytała?- przekręcając głowę na bok. -Tak.- odezwała się Patty. -Gratuluje!- szczeknęła Malinois i przytuliła z całych sił Patty a potem poklepała Rogera. -Roger, mogę zadać Ci pytanie?- spytała. -Pewnie! - odparł. Jednak gdy się odwrócił w stronę suczki wszystko zrobiło się czarne... 'Zamrugał oczyma i zorientował się, że leży w swoim pokoju. Przy jego łóżku siedzi Marshall, ubrany w strój medyka. ' -Spokojnie.- powiedział. - Ledwo co się przebudziłeś. - dodał. -Gdzie Patty? Gdzie ona jest!? - zaczął panikować Roger.- Dilara miała zadać mi pytanie! - dopowiedział i kręcił głową w boki. -Jakie pytanie?- zdziwił się Dalmatyńczyk. -No gdy siedzieliśmy razem z Patty na kanapach znajdujących się przy dziobie! - odpowiedział pies rasy Malinois. -Ale Ty tam nie siedziałeś. - zaczął Marshall. -C-co?- zdziwił się Roger i odsunął to tyłu. -Gdy w nocy wróciłeś z dzioba zemdlałeś w korytarzu, wracająca Patty Cię znalazła i siedziała przy Tobie dopóki się nie zjawiłem. - skończył mówić drugi pies. -Nie...- szepnął do siebie. -Idziesz na śniadanie? - spytał Dalmatyńczyk. Smutny Malinois pokiwał głową. Marshall zostawił w pokoju swój strój i dołączyli do piesków. Jednak ze smutku Roger wyrwał się widząc jedzącą Patty. Obok niej posiłek pałaszowała Dilara z prawej strony suczki rasy Malinois, jadła śniadanie Lia, a z lewej strony Łajki Jakuckiej jadł Billy. -Hej. - rzucił i usiadł na przeciwko jej.- Smacznego.- uśmiechnął się i zaczął rozmarzony jeść. -Dzięki...- odparła.- Nawzajem.- skinęła głową. -Idziemy na rufę?- spytała Dilary. Roger poczuł ukucie w sercu. -''Tak szybko?- ''pomyślał. '''Odprowadził je wzrokiem. Postanowił, że po śniadaniu pójdzie do nich. Za suczki biegli ich uczniowie. Wyszli na rufę. Słońce dawało we znaki. Mimo to postanowili urządzić mini trening. Polegało na tym, iż Dilara i Lia miały udawać poważne rozcięcie a Billy jak najszybciej zareagować. Piesek dostał wyposażenie. -Pamiętaj wszystko to co Cię nauczyłam.- powiedziała spokojnie Patty, patrząc na pieska. -Nie stresuj, się ani denerwuj, jednak pamiętaj, że liczy się każda chwila.- dopowiedziała. Szczeniak Owczarka Niemieckiego kiwnął łebkiem. Malinois z Labradorką położyły na sobie sztuczną krew. Przy okazji Lea mogła poćwiczyć zdolności aktorskie. Zaczęło się, dwie sunie opadły bezwładnie na ziemię. Billy dobiegł. Musiał szybko ocenić, który krwotok jest gorszy. Mała Labradorka, miała mieć zgodnie z planem krwotok tętniczy. Owczarek Niemiecki wyciągnął szybko gruby bandaż obwijać miejsce, w ząbki wziął końcówkę materiału zaciskając ze wszystkich możliwych sił, opatrunek położył prawidłowo między sercem a miejscem uszkodzenia. Łajka Jakucka z dumą patrzyła na swego ucznia. Unieruchomił kończynę suńki, kładąc ją w pozycji przeciwwstrząsowej. Zarzucił koc termiczny, zaczął ją doglądać. Wszystko oglądała zza szyby Noel. Serce biło jej szybciej widząc, jak piesek dokonuje ratunku. Dilara zaś miała krwotok żylny. Jednym kątem oka doglądał Lei, jednak zajął się Malinois. Szybko zrobił opatrunek uciskowy. Patty wyłączyła stoper. Billy dyszał ciężko. ' -Brawo! Jestem dumna z Ciebie!- pochwaliła Łajka Jakucka.- Widzę, że nic Ci nie wyleciało z głowy, co mnie cieszy. Świetnie postąpiłeś z obydwoma rodzajami krwotoków. A czas także zalicza się do imponujących bo aż 30 s! - dopowiedziała. -Dzięki młody!- podziękowała Dilara. -Świetna robota Leo! Znakomicie udajesz urazy! - dokończyła Malinois, kładąc ogon na Labradorce. -Zasługujecie na coś zimnego.- westchnęły. '''Saluki kiwnęła głową w stronę jej uczennicy. Mix Charta Afgańskiego i Borzoja wzięła tacę na której stały miski trenujących, nalano tam pysznej lemoniady z lodem. ' -Dzięki Noel!- powiedzieli. Uśmiechnęła się. Dołączyła do niej Martine i sześć psów skończyło pić. Wrócili do środka. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Noel '''Psiaki dobiły do jednej z Hawajskich Plaż aby odebrać z wakacji Angusa i Juliet. Chcieli obejrzeć basen, który był wewnątrz. Przebrali się.Gdy wszyscy byli gotowi poszli po ręczniki. Rex, aby zaimponować suniom, poszedł po ręczniki dla nich. Idąc przez plaże zobaczył sunią opalającą się. Jej głowa była zasłonięta, a na oczach nosiła okulary. Jednak Rex poznał fioletowe futerko i podszedł do niej -Galaxy!-krzyknął piesek gdy był już pewien, że to ona. -O. Cześć Rex!-odpowiedziała sunia, zakładając okulary przeciwsłoneczne na głowę. -Wow, ślicznie wyglądasz!-powiedział piesek i dodał-co tu robisz? -Emmm...dziękuję. Przyleciałam na wakacje. U nas lato jest bardzo deszczowe i praktycznie nie można wychodzić na dwór. -Uuu szkoda!-dodał Rex-Chodź przywitać się z innymi! Sunia i piesek poszli razem do psiego patrolu. Galaxy to dość atrakcyjna sunia. Rex przyglądał się błyszczącemu futerku suni. Chodziła bardzo zadbane i była wyprostowana. Jej pyszczek lekko uniesiony błyszczał w promieniach słońca, a ogon falował przy każdym ruchu. Jej skrzydła odbijały od siebie światło a białe latki wyglądały jak gwiazdy. Nagle Galaxy odwróciła się do pieska i jej piękne galaktyczne oczy spotkały się z oczami Rex'a. Piesek się zarumienił, suczka też -O już jesteśmy!-przerwała Galaxy i podbiegła do psiaków-Hej!! -GALAXY! Psiaki krążyły wokół suni. Nagle szczeniaki zaczęły na nią wchodzić -Auć!-skrzywiła się piesek kosmiczny, gdy tylko Bowie stanęła jej na skrzydło. -He, he...wybacz-Bowie przywarła do ziemi. Galaxy lekko musnęła ją ogonkiem na znak, że nie żywi urazy. Roger zaoferował by wzięli lody. Ekipa kiwnęła głową. Rex nie byłby sobą gdyby nie zaczął robić pokazówki. Znalazł pierwszy lepszy kwiatek i wczepił go Galaxy. Sunia potrząsnęła głową, dmuchnęła go w powietrze i wylądował na nosku Patty. -Ślicznie wyglądasz.- powiedział biały pies. Roger posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie. Tamten zignorował jej. -Eee...dzięki.- odpowiedziała Łajka Jakucka strzepując kwiat z nosa. Ustawili się w kolejkę. Szczeniaki ganiały siebie w kółko. Jednak kiedy przyszła ich kolej, grzecznie stanęły przy stoisku z wielkimi oczyma. A kiedy dostały gałki, pobiegły blisko wody. Dilara wzięła wielki kubeł lodów na spółkę z Patty. Raptem z impetem wpadły na kogoś, gałki u góry zachwiały się, jednak udało się wyrównać poziom. Okazało się, że wpadły na dwa psy, a najbardziej to na mieszańca. ' -Ups! Sorka!- przeprosiła zza kubła Patty. Słysząc jej głos psu odebrało mowę. Chwilę stał bez tchu. Drugi pies z czerwoną chustą potrząsnął nim. -Wszystko ok?- zapytała Dilara. Pies doszedł do siebie. A gdy odwrócił się, mimo piasku, łapy niezdarnie rozjechały się na boki. A pysk otworzył ze zdziwienia. Miał wrażenie, że serce mało mu co nie wyskoczy z klatki piersiowej. Było gorąco, ale futro wyjątkowo bardziej dawało we znaki. W brzuszku poczuł miliardy motylków. -Tak! - pokiwał głową.- Wybaczcie dziewczyny, to my staliśmy jak słupy.- przeprosił. Pokiwały głowami, że nic się nie stało. -Jestem Tolys!- przedstawił się. -Miło nam!- skinęły głowami. Patty wychwyciła, że mimo, iż stara się gadać z nimi obydwoma. Jednak wzrok często kieruje na nią. -Jestem Patty!- przywitała się Łajka Jakucka. -Śliczne imię. - pochwalił. Sunia uśmiechnęła się. -A ja Dilara!- dodała Malinois. Mieszaniec pomachał ogonem. -To ja może, przedstawię Wam Antonia.- mówił obracając się. Drugi pies pomachał im. -Przedstawimy Wam resztę! - zaoferowały. Pokiwali głowami. Tolys starał się być jak najbliżej Łajki Jakuckiej. Nawet pomógł suniom z lodami. '''Dotarli na plażę. Wszyscy już prawie skończyli. Flurr z nudów ganiała z Sarą po plaży. Ostro zahamowały. Biało- czarna sunia wpadła z całej siły na Antonia. Potoczyli się długi kawałek po plaży. Kundelce wyleciał z łapy wiatr. Dmuchnął on w Patty i Tolysa. Dwa pieski zakręciły się stykając noskami oraz rumieniąc. Łajka zamknęła oczy, by piach w nie wpadł. Jednak gdy na nowo otworzyła. Widząc psa tak z bliska serce zabiło jej szybciej. Poczuła przyjemne uczucie, od początku noska do końca ogona. Poczuła się bardzo speszona. Tolys także speszony, stanął. Okazało się, iż idącego Rogera wyrzuciło na pobliską palmę. ' -Ups!- powiedział Tolys i odsunął się zawstydzony. -Wybacz. - dopowiedział. -Spoko, zdarza się. - odpowiedziała Łajka, rumieniąc się. -Każdy tak ma! Eeee...znaczy! Eee...- dokończyła jednak, poczuła, że nie wie co powiedzieć. Dilara cofnęła zdziwioną głowę do tyłu. Nie wiedziała co jej się stało, zatem trochę to przejęło ją. 'Flurr ocknęła się, łapy miała na klatce piersiowej psa. Kiedy dwa psy ujrzały swoją twarz tak serca im zabiły, że w pewnym momencie, myśleli, iż pieski nawet to usłyszą. Antonio otworzył oczy ze zdziwienia. ' -Wybacz. - przeprosiła. Osłupiały urodą suni Antonio tylko pokiwał głową. Otrzepał się z piachu. Sunia Avatar zauważyła Rogera na drzewie i za pomocą wiatru ściągnęła go. -Auć!- syknął. -O nowi przyjaciele czyżby? Ja mam na imię Roger! A Wy?- zapytał. -Tolys a to Antonio.- przedstawił ich Mieszaniec. -Fajne! 'Zdziwiona zamieszaniem Alays wystąpiła. Patty szybko wytłumaczyła historię. Tamaskan Dog uśmiechnęła się i przedstawiła resztę. ' * Zmiana sceny odznaka Alays. '''Dwa nowo poznane psy opowiedziały swą historię. Dostając propozycję zamieszkania z pieskami. Angus z Juliet doszli, włożyli bagaże na pokład. Na wieść o tym, że Tolys zamieszka z nimi Patty podskoczyła wysoko. Rogera zakuło boleśnie serce, spuścił pysk. Znał ją dobrze. Wiedział, że musi być coś więcej. Uśmiechnął się, gdyż polubił nowych kumpli. Wchodzili na pokład. Widząc jak Dilara, Patty i Tolys bawią się dobrze, a Łajka Jakucka z Mieszańcem wymieniają spojrzenia. Serce zdawało się mu sypać na kawałki. Bolesne ukłucie znów dało o sobie znać. Odbili od portu. Ekipa Psiego Patrolu z przyjaciółmi, mieli w planie popływać w basenie wewnątrz jachtu. Pobiegli do pokoi przebrać się. Dilara z Patty weszły. -Coś się stało?- zapytała zaniepokojona Malinois. -Sama nie wiem...moje serce szaleje, mam ochotę skakać wyć ze szczęścia! Mam wrażenie, że coś czuję do niego!- dodała, po czym odwróciła smutnie pysio. Dilara zamrugała, jednak podeszła do niej i przytuliła z całych sił. -Ale zawsze będziesz dla mnie jak druga siostra. - dodała Łajka. -Wiem.- przemówiła Dilara. -Gratuluję Ci. - dodała. Zamerdały ogonkami. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Dilary. Drzwi z hukiem zamknęły się. Na łóżko wskoczył zdruzgotany Roger. Był zawsze silny psychicznie, jednak teraz wył w środku z bólu. Do oczu napłynęły łzy. Nie wiedział co robić. ' -Nie...nie...- mówił, czując jak wszystko odpływa do przeszłości. Działo mu się tak od dwóch godzin. Podszedł do szyby. Widząc swoje odbicie wyszczerzył kły. -DUREŃ! TCHÓRZ! - warknął. Miał okropny żal do siebie, że nie skorzystał rano z okazji. Pomyślał, że postanowi popływać mimo to. Stanął, gdy myśl wpłynęła mu do głowy. -Kocham ją! I z tego powodu nie chcę jej zabierać szczęścia! Zawsze możesz ją skrycie kochać!- dodał, uśmiechając się. Był zdziwiony, że żal nie trwał tak długo. -Pogadam z Tolysem co lubi! - zamerdał ogonem, wybiegł z pokoju kierując się w stronę basenu. '''Na korytarzu szły Patty z Dilarą. Serce suni zabiło, kiedy piesek zorientował się, że idą. Dołączył do nich. Suczka o dziwo z początku zdawała sie bardzo nie śmiała. Jej serce wariowało. ' -O hej dziewczyny! Jak mija czas?-spytał piesek. -Emmm dobrze, znaczy chyba-odpowiedziała zamyślona sunia. Roger wiedział, że myśli o kimś. -To fajnie-powiedział po czym dodał-Widziałyście gdzieś Tolys'a? -TOLYS?! Gdzie?!!-krzyknęła nagle Łajka Jakucka i schowała się za Dilarą-Dili jak przyjdzie Tolys powiedz, że mnie nie ma! -Emm Patty, jego tutaj nie ma. A wracając do pytania, widziałam go przy basenie-powiedziała Dilara. -O dzięki wiem gdzie nie chodzić!-powiedziała łajka jakucka, Dilara wywróciła oczami a Roger uśmiechnął się. -Dzięki, to ja już idę-Roger poszedł. '''W tym czasie Gray i Victoria bawili się ze swoimi dziećmi. Nagle psiaki się wywróciły i wszyscy się przytulili -Mój mąż, moje dzieci...czy może być lepiej?-powiedziała Victoria tuląc się do rodziny. -Dla mnie już jest najlepiej! Nigdy nie zamieniłbym ciebie i naszych dzieci na nic innego!-mówił piesek po czym liznął każdego szczeniaka i pocałował żonę. Valixy słuchała sobie muzyki i nagle podszedł do niej Vestern. Lekko speszona suczka nagle zrzuciła słuchawki z uszu -O hej Vestern! Jak ci mija dzień?-spytała Husky. -Dobrze. Właśnie rozmawiałem z Antoniem. Jest naprawdę fajny!-odpowiedział piesek i spojrzał się na sunię, po czym dodał-ślicznie wyglądasz Val... -Emm dzięki-powiedziała sunia która się zarumieniła lecz nagle-Czekaj? Czy powiedziałeś na mnie Val? -Emm tak-piesek nie wiedział co powiedzieć lecz nagle sunia powiedziała -To brzmi fajnie, Vestie! Oba pieski się zaśmiały. Galaxy rozmawiała z innymi suniami. Bardzo polubiła ich towarzystwo. Nagle do nich podszedł Rex wraz z Seychello. -Hej dziewczyny...-zaczął Rex i spojrzał na nich flirciarskim wzrokiem. -Czy chciałybyście pograć z nami?-dokończył Seychello. -Hmm czemu nie-odpowiedziały pozostałe sunie. Psy poszły po grę planszową i pozwoliły Galaxy zacząć. Później zagrała Moscow a następnie Annie. Był rzut psa rasy Owczarek Pirenejski o Gładkiej Kufie. Przesunął pionek, o 4 pola, wyzwaniem było aby pocałował suczkę po jego prawej. Okazała się nią Galaxy, jednakże skorzystała z karty Ratunek. Skwapiony psiak spuścił pysio, podając kosmicznej suni kostkę. Ze względu, iż na dworze była noc, włączono światła. Ukazały się ich miliony na białym suficie niczym gwiazdy. Po środku basenu zapłonął płomień, światła w basenie po kolei zapalały się białym światłem. Jak i białe kule. Niebieskie Ledy pod barierką na górze, dawały cudowne światło. Szklane drzwi do dalszej strony basenu rozsunęły się. Czarno- biały stolik rzucał także światło, woda muskała krzesła, stojące na drugim stopniu. Mniej światła było od strony brązowego sufitu z jego lewej. Na nich siedziały zachwycone sunie. Woda odbijała się, dając sufitowi charakterystyczny efekt. Właśnie na moment zapalania się świateł, nieśmiało łebek wsunęła Patty. Widząc Tolysa schowała się za Dilarę. Malinois spojrzała na nią wzrokiem pełnym współczucia, po czym liznęła ją po łebku. ' -Może, jednak nie będziemy pływać. Popływamy jak pójdą wszyscy spać.- zasugerowała Patty. Dilara kiwnęła ciepło głową, dając spojrzenie pełne zrozumienia. Jednak do nozdrzy Tolysa dotarła woń dwóch suczek. Zamerdał ogonem i pobiegł. -Cześć! Chodźcie!- zaprosił. Z daleka czując jego zapach, Patty skryła się za Dilarą. -Co Ty mówisz? Jestem tylko ja.- chroniła BFF Malinois. Mieszaniec przekrzywił zdziwiony głowę na bok. -Nie ma jej. - dopowiedziała. -Naprawdę.- starała się przekonywać. Z korytarza dobiegły krzyki ich uczniów. Billy wpadł na łapę psa. -Ups! Wybacz.- powiedział szczeniaczek. Tolys tylko spojrzał się przyjaźnie. -Nic się młodziaku nie stało. - przemówił. -Wiesz może gdzie Twoja nauczycielka?- spytał. Dilara posłała Bill'emu błagalne spojrzenie by nie mówił. -Eee...-zaczął zmieszany.-Nie...nie widziałem...-mówił niepewnie. Noel i Lia kiwały głowami. Jednak nagle ozwał się czyiś głos. -Ale ja wiem. '''Pięć piesków, w tym skryta za Dilarą Patty zamrugały. Za nimi w wejściu stał...Minimus. ' -Wystarczy, użyć nosa Tolys. - dodał. Malinois miała takie spojrzenie, jakby mogła go udusić. -Ona jest za...-zaczął jednak Lia, zakaszlała głośno. Gerberian Shepsky wywrócił oczyma. -Dobra! Jak chcecie!- syknął. -To nie było miłe!- syknęła Noel, odważnie zagradzając mu drogę. Brat Maximusa uśmiechnął się z ironią. -Jeszcze mi podziękowaliby - dopowiedział, skierował się w stronę basenu. -To my, idziemy.- Malinois próbowała ratować sytuację. Tolys wciągnął powietrze w nozdrza. -Szkoda...- powiedział zwieszając głowę. Dwie sunie ruszyły. Patty w najbliższym rogu, zaczęła ciężko oddychać. Zmartwiona Dilara patrzyła na nią. -Nie, nie mogę...ale dzięki Dili, zawsze mogę na Ciebie liczyć.- odparła Łajka Jakucka. Malinois popatrzyła na nią czule. -Jesteś dla mnie jak siostra, wiesz starałam się. Dla Ciebie to życie.- przemówiła. -Ty dla mnie też, moja druga siostro.- dodała z uśmiechem Patty. Obie przytuliły się do siebie. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Minimusa. 'Tolys zwiesił głowę. ' -Hej, możemy pogadać?- zapytał Roger. Psiak pokiwał głową. -Widzę, że czujesz do Patty coś więcej.- przemówił. Tolysa oblał pot, psiak na co dzień spokojny zaczął panikować. Jednak Malinois położył mu łapę na ramieniu.- Nie ma nic do ukrycia, spokojnie. Zasługuje na kogoś lepszego. dodał. -Widzisz...też ją kocham, ale nie chcę się kłócić. Zatem uznałem za stosowne, że nie będę Was rozdzielał. - mówił. -Mogę udzielić Tobie rad, jak zdobyć jej serce.- skończył. Oczy Mieszańca otworzyły, się radośnie. Ogon zaczął chodzić mu jak strzała. -Naprawdę mógłbyś? Nie byłbyś zazdrosny?- mówił coraz szybciej. Roger pokręcił głową. Tolys ścisnął psa. -Dzięki! 'Roger uśmiechnął się. ' -Bardzo lubi czekoladę, u mnie w torbie znajdziesz cały zestaw. Chciałem jej go dać, jednak postanowiłem, że Ty to zrobisz. - odparł piesek z zieloną obrożą. Podał nowicjuszowi kartę do pokoju. Skinął głową, po czym pobiegł. 'Dwie sunie z ukrycia widziały jak z basenu wybiega Tolys. ' -Możemy teraz iść.- skinęła głową Patty. -Jesteś tego pewna? Nie chcę zmuszać.- oznajmiła Dilara. Jednak Łajka Jakucka pokręciła głową. Ruszyły. Ruszyły, ręczniki zostawiły na sofach. Z pluskiem wskoczyły do wody. Roger chciał pokazać najnowszy trik. Johnboy chciał ściągnąć brata na ziemię. -Złaź z tej poręczy!- przekonywał. Jednak Roger skinął ogonem, że nic mu nie będzie. -Oby to skończyło się dobrze.- powiedziała obserwująca to z dołu Shiraz. Roger skoczył. Wykonał salto do tyłu i strzałką leciał dalszą drogę. Z pluskiem wpadł. Psy zawyły radośnie. -Muy bien! - pochwalił Antonio. -Super! Nagrało mi się!- odkrzyknęła Amber. Ze śmiechem w oczach Werix pokręciła głową. 'Moscow, od nie dawna czuła coś do pieska. Jej serce wariowało przy bracie Johnboy'a. Czuła się taka spokojna i bezpieczna. Jednak czasem onieśmielona jego obecnością. Chciała mu pogratulować. Właśnie wychodził z basenu, jednak nie po schodkach, ale przy wygrzebując się przy brzegu. Kundelka ruszyła w stronę Malinoisa, jednak przednia łapa poślizgnęła jej się na kałuży zrobionej przez pluśnięcie. Pojechała do przodu. Z impetem wleciała na psa, do którego szła by z dumy pogratulować. Ich noski styknęły się. Serce głośno biło jej, jej obawą było, że usłyszy bicie. Cały pysio rumienił się. ' -Uuu...-zaczął Killen. Dwa speszone psiaki wstały na równe łapy. -Wybacz, chciałam pogratulować skoku.- przemówiła cicho Moscow. Roger skinął głową. *Zmiana sceny odznaka Rogera Rozdział 2 'Księżyc, gwizdy oraz włączone spod spodu błękitne lampki, dawały jakieś światło w ciemnej nocy na oceanie. Malcolm przyniósł stereo. Seychello porobił każdemu pyszną lemoniadę, na miski nadział cytrynę a w niej wsadził parasolkę. Patty zasugerowała, że mogą pograć w siatkówkę. A wraz z Dilarą obie wygłupiały się. ' Początek muzyki: Insane - Loving Caliber 'Martine wskoczyła na bombę do wody. Bloodfur podpłynął do niej i pocałował suczkę. Mufin siedziała na deseczce a Maxis pchał ją. ' -Może teraz ja, skarbie?- spytała Mufin. Maxis pokręcił głową. Mufin polizała go po głowie. Miley w wodzie uciekała przed Scott'em. Dwa pieski śmiały się. Scott poślizgnął się, objął Miley łapami i styknęli się nosami. 'Wtedy głowę włożył Tolys. Delgado pomachała łapką. ' -Chodź zapowiada się super impreza!- zachęciła. Pies skinął głową. Szukał Łajki Jakuckiej. Zauważył ją. Serce zabiło mu szybciej, jednak najpierw chciał podziękować Rogerowi. Szybko go znalazł. -Dzięki.- skinął głową. Roger uśmiechnął się. -Seychello kazał przekazać, że zrobił Ci lemoniadę.- odezwała sie Kenshi. Tolys pokiwał głową. Wskoczył do wody na plecach mając bombonierki. Niezauważalnie podpłynął do suczek. -Hej.- przywitał się. Patty skamieniała. Dilara chciała zasłonić ją ciałem. -Choć tam na pufę. - zasugerował. Nie śmiało skinęła głową. Łapy miała jak z kamienia. Wyszli z wody i usiedli. Psiak dał jej bombonierkę. -D-dzięki.- powiedziała. Cała zarumieniła się. Serce zabiło szybciej. -Opowiedz mi coś o sobie.- zasugerował Tolys, układając się by lepiej słuchać. Suczka poczuła jak pierwsze słowa z trudem przeciskają się przez gardło. -To tak...Jestem...BFF Dilary...a ona moją...mam ucznia o imieniu Billy...urodziłam się na farmie...-zaczęła jednak z każdą chwilą czuła się coraz pewniej wkrótce mówili o sobie dość swobodnie śmiejąc się. W pewnym momencie tak się śmiali i zbliżyli, że noski dzieliły milimetry. Gdy zorientowali się oba psy oblał wielki rumieniec i chwilowo rozmowa przycichła. Jedynie wtedy padło słowo :"wybacz". Nie minęło wiele czasu a znów prowadzili konwersację. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Patty 'Brooklyn pilnowała wszystkich z boku, choć sama miała ochotę wskoczyć do wody. Do suczki przysiadł się Volvo liznął ją po uchu. Carlie z całych sił przytulił Lavię oraz szczeniaki po czym wskoczyły na plecy Gończego Węgierskiego, sam dał susa do wody i pływał wraz z nimi. ' * Zmiana sceny odznaka Carlie'go. Chwilowo muzyka milknie, a jest początek muzyki: Kevin Macleod Awkward Meeting 'Różowy dron przeciął nocne niebo. Kamerka latała we wszystkie strony gdy uwagę przykuł oświetlony mega- jacht. Urządzenie wróciło ' 'do fioletowego pojazdu mającego u góry dwa wirniki. Na środku karoserii widniała korona na różowym pasie. ' -Ruf! Schowaj dron!- szczeknął damski głos z akcentem. Dron schował się. -Och, Psi Patrolu! Myślicie, że nie zniszczyłybyśmy wam WASZYCH cudownych wakacji?! - przemówiła Sweetie... -Och, mamo! Jesteś genialna! - pochwaliła Ariana lecąca za mamą. -Dzięki skarbie. Masz ten środek?- spytała lecąc w kierunku jachtu. -Czy mam? Pewnie mamuś!- odezwała się córka białej suczki. Sweetie posłała jej pełne triumfu i dumy spojrzenie. -Widać ich.- rzekła sunia będąca mixem. Rottweilera i Szpica. Na jej pysku pojawił się bardzo złowrogi uśmiech. * Zmiana sceny znaczek Ariany Koniec muzyki. Znów trwa muzyka: Insane - Loving Caliber 'Koda siedział blisko drzwi. Do niego podeszła Malinois o zielonych oczach. Owinęła ogon wokół niego. Od razu zamerdał ogonem i liznął suczkę po pysiu. ' -Choć, popływaj ze mną! Jest naprawdę super!- zachęciła Kora, jej spojrzenie patrzyło z wesołością na Owczarka Kaukaskiego. Do nich podbiegły dwa szczeniaki. Merdające ogonami. Łapki przednie postawiły na łapach Kody, a oczy błagalnie prosiły ojca. -Prosimy!!- błagali Nadia i Kiyo. Kora włączyła się z jej dziećmi. Kaukaz uniósł rozbawiony do góry oczy, lecz zgodził się. -Jest!- szczeknęła trójka. 'Wskoczyli na bombę do basenu. Rodzina Gray'a pływali razem, rodzice szczeniaków styknęli się nosami, wciąż jeszcze mały Blaise leżał przy krawędzi wraz z Everest i Chase'em, oraz ich najmłodszymi córkami:Millie i Lily. Owczarek Niemiecki pocałował Husky, był zachwycony wszystkie jego marzenie o szczęśliwej rodzinie ziściły się. Leoni rozmawiała chętnie z Snowy. Jasmine opiekowała się dziećmi Dylana. ' -Cześć tato!- krzyknęła Lily wskakując na jego plecy. Chase pozwolił się wywrócić. Po czym mała Gerberian Shepsky doskoczyła do Everest tuląc z całych sił mamę. Millie postanowiła przyjść do taty. Piątka psów przytuliła się. Blaise zaczął piszczeć. -Co jest?- zapytała zmartwiona Everest. -Głodny jestem.- pisnął szczeniaczek. Jednak rodzice psiaka byli w pobliżu. Podeszła do niego jego mama. Od razu się ucieszył. Wzięła go na plecy i poszła na pobliską pufę. 'Kasha rozbiegła się ze strony szklanych drzwi, z hukiem wpadając do basenu. Żwawo dopłynęła do Altrona i dzieci. Pocałowała Blue Bay Shepherda, a dwie suczki przytuliła. ' Koniec muzyki. '' ''Początek muzyki: Kevin Macleod Ghostpocalypse- 4- Temptress '''Sweetie z jej córką włączyły autopilot, aby pojazdy zostały w tym samym miejscu. Wyskoczyły Szpic otworzyła niewielki spadochron, a Ariana poleciała za pomocą cichej lotni. Wylądowały na pokładzie. Słyszały muzykę dobiegającą z części basenu. Ariana przekazała mamie substancję. Sunia przemknęła się, zaś córka antagonistki zacierała ślady zapachowe. Sweetie poczekała, aż ktoś otworzy drzwi. Nie czekała długo, jednakże ku jej zaskoczeniu wyszedł...Hutch. Gdy zauważył ją podskoczył. -Sweetie.- szepnął i pocałował suczkę. Sama była zadowolona będąc przy psie. -Co tu robisz?- spytał. -A tak po prostu.- uśmiechnęła się. Rottweiler polizał ją. -Nie mogą dowiedzieć się, że tu byłaś.- dodał. Pokiwała głową. -Lepiej wracaj. Nie chcę byś znów miał kłopoty, za to że znów widujesz się ze mną. - przemówiła. Hutch smutny pokiwał głową i wrócił. Jednak ona wślizgnęła się za nim. Weszła do jadalni. Czekały tam miski z pizzą i napojami. Wsypała substancje do pierwszej lepszej miski z napojem i uciekła. Przybiegła do córki. -Zwiewamy!- zarządziła i obie odleciały. Koniec muzyki. '' ''Początek muzyki: Ikson Paradise Axe wziął wodę z kuchni i dał ją pieskom. Impreza rozkręcała się. Dilara usiadła na stopniu, wyczuła blisko siebie czyiś zapach. Gdy odwróciła się, ujrzała uśmiechniętego Killen'a. -Czego?- warknęła. -Może pogadamy.- uśmiechnął się Malinois. Dilara wywróciła oczami. Obojętnie wzruszając ramionami. Po czym pokręciła głową. Wstała ze stopnia otrzepując futro. Idąc spojrzała się na sofę gdzie Patty śmiała się z Tolys'em. Uśmiechnęła się, nie chciała przerywać. Dlatego ruszyła do gadających Delgado, Kenshi, Martine, Werix, Shiraz, Flurr i Honey. -Hej, mogę dołączyć?- spytała Malinois. Pokiwały ochoczo głowami. -Oglądamy śmieszne filmy.- przemówiła Werix, dysząc ze śmiechu. Popijały wodę, wybuchając śmiechem. Dilara notorycznie odwracała głowę w stronę pufy. Było jej źle, że nie może z nimi się śmiać. Wzrok suczki wrócił jej na telefon. Gdy zobaczyła jeden film, aż parsknęła ze śmiechu. Oparła łapę o bok Kenshi ocierając łapą oko ze śmiechu. Raptem Flurr wyskoczyła z pomysłem. -A co Wy na to gdybym zrobiła wodną zjeżdżalnię? - zapytała Kundelka. Wszystkie zgromadzone suczki wymieniły bardzo podekscytowane spojrzenia i krzyknęły w odpowiedzi: -TAK! Suczka będąca Avatarem kiwnęła głową, ale za nim wykonała zjeżdżalnię z pytaniem wyjechała Dilara: -Może zapytamy Patty?- zasugerowała. -Pewnie! Im więcej psiaków tym lepiej.- udzieliła odpowiedzi Shiraz machając ogonem. -To może cały Psi Patrol zbierzemy?- wychyliła się Martine. -Mega pomysł!- wyskoczyła w górę Honey. Rozpierzchły się po statku. Dilara podeszła do sofy: -Em...wybaczcie, że przeszkadzam...ale może chcecie pójść tam.- przemówiła wskazując głową do tyłu.- Flurr zrobi ślizgawkę wodną.- dodała. -Chętnie!- przemówiła Patty zeskakując z mebla. Wylądowała obok suczki. Przybiły piątkę. -Chodź Tolys.- zasugerowała Łajka Jakucka. Mieszaniec zerwał się na równe łapy i podążył za nimi. Po drugiej stronie Martine z Bloodfur'em prowadzili duży korowód psiaków. Pampasowiec położył jego głowę na jej. Shiraz biegła z Conradem. Antonio żartował wraz Flurr której serce biło jak oszalałe. ' ''Koniec muzyki. Początek muzyki:TheFatRat- Windfall '''Udało im się każdego zebrać. Wytkała wodę. Psiaki na początku nie były pewne czy nie spadną. Pierwsza zaryzykowała Martine. Weszła po stopniach wody, nie lecąc w dół. Przekonana o trwałości wodnej ślizgawki, wbiegła na górę susami. Ślizgawka na początku była falowana, a potem leciała do sufitu by z stamtąd się skończyć. Położyła się na brzuszku. Woda niosła ją. Poruszała się szybko. ' -Ale super!- krzyknęła Martine. Dojechała do końca. Wyskoczyła w powietrze. Bloodfur stulił uszy bojąc się spojrzenie, pisnął zmartwiony o suczkę. Jednak Saluki wykonała salto. Z pluskiem wpadając do wody. -BRAWO!!- krzyknęły pieski. Saluki schyliła w podziękowaniu głowę. Następna zgłosiła się Valka. Wchodząc na górę wyskakiwała co dwa schodki.Postanowiła zjechać do tyłu. Wykonała salto do tyłu i wpadła do wody. -SUPER!- krzyknęły pieski. Gdy Pies Grenlandzki wychodziła potknęła się o miskę z wodą, jadąc na wodzie wpadła w psiaki. -Wybaczcie.- powiedziała wstając. -Spoko.- uśmiechnęła się Tetradi. '''Po niej przyszłą kolej na podekscytowaną Shiraz. Z rozpędem wbiegła na zjeżdżalnię. A gdy lądowała wykonała pozycję strzałki. Po niej zjeżdżała Missouri. Kolejnym psiakiem była Domingo. ' * Zmiana sceny odznaka Shiraz 'Alays wskoczyła na schodki, a gdy skończyła się zjeżdżalnia wykonała obrót wpadając do wody. Wychodząc skrzywiła się, łapy bezwładnie rozkładając łapy. ' Koniec muzyki. 'Oddech Tamaskan Dog był bardzo ciężki, wydawało się, że każdy przynosi jej niezmierny ból. ' '''Medycy przybiegli do suczki. Kajtek wyciągnął ją za obrożę na brzeg. Oczy patrzyły się gdzieś w dal. Niektórzy z medyków pobiegli po ich plecaki. Moscow postanowiła zaprowadzić szczeniaczki w inne miejsce. Roger poszedł za nią. Sunia cała zarumieniła się i starała się, by tego nie okazać. Serce okropnie jej szalało, miała nadzieję, że nic nie będzie słychać. -Coś się stało?- zapytał Roger. -N-nic.- odpowiedziała zakłopotana Moscow. -Co się stało z Alays?- spytała Paige przechylając główkę na bok. -Nie wiemy.- odpowiedział Roger kręcąc głową.- Coś jej się stało, ale co. Nie mam pojęcia.- dodał płowy Malinois. -Możemy popływać o tu, będziemy grzeczni.- zadała pytanie Rainbow. -Dobrze.- uśmiechnęła się Moscow. Maluchy pognały przed siebie. Wtedy usiedli na sofie. Suczka była zmęczona szaleństwami w wodzie, ziewnęła otwierając szeroko pyszczek i położyła głowę na boku Rogera. Pieska oblał rumieniec, a po jego ciele przebiegł szczęśliwy dreszcz, jakby kubeł świeżej wody napływ nadziei. Serce zaczęło szybciej bić, aż zorientował się, że serduszko suczki bije w tym samym rytmie. Spojrzał na nią czule i wydała mu się najpiękniejszą suczką na świecie. Wtedy do nich podbiegła Bowie. ''' -Moscow?- spytała zdziwiona. Mentorka suczki poderwała się do góry, i nie chcąco przewróciła na łopatki leżącego Rogera, przednie łapy dorosłej suczki spoczęły mu na ramionach a noski styknęły się. Jej brzuszek dotykał górnej części podbrzusza pieska. Oba wpatrywały się w oczy obydwojga. Wtem chichot Bowie przerwał chwilę. Spojrzała się rozbawiona na speszoną mentorkę. -Coś się stało?- spytała zawstydzona Moscow. -Będziemy jutro trenować?- zapytała. -Tak. -Oki.- skinęła głową i poleciała do psiaków. -Może usiądziemy bliżej wody?- zapytał romantycznym głosem Roger. Moscow posłała mu zachwycone spojrzenie pary niebieskich oczy i zamrugała. -Dobrze.- zgodziła się. Dwa pieski zeszły z sofy i posyłając sobie czułe spojrzenia dotarli do schodków. Usiedli obok siebie. Płowy Malinois oplótł ogonem suczkę. Oddech prawie stanął jej w gardle. Po czym westchnęła rozmarzona. Odwzajemniła czynność. Zaczęli filtrować: -Czego taka ładna suczka nie ma jeszcze drugiej połówki?- spytał Roger. -To samo pytanie mogę zadać Tobie.- odpowiedziała do psiaka. '''Płowo jasno- czarny Malinois uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Spojrzenia dwóch psów znów się spotkały, lecz szybko odwrócili je w drugą stronę będąc bardzo speszeni. Chciała tu i teraz powiedzieć Rogerowi co czuje. Wzięła duży głęboki oddech. ''' -Coś się stało!?- zapytał Roger z przerażeniem w oczach i głosie. Łapy wbił mocniej w powierzchnię schodka podmywanego przez wodę. -Nie...wiesz nie mogę tak, ja...-zaczęła suczka, jednak zaraz zauważyli, że po drugiej stronie jest zamieszanie. Scotty zaczęła się krztusić wodą. Zamarli. Paroma susami doskoczył Justin. Wyciągnął ją z wody i pomógł jej wykrztusić wodę. Przerażeni na śmierć Gray i Victoria czuwali przy swojej córce już na pufach. Z Alays było coraz gorzej... -Moscow! Roger! Chodźcie!- zawołał z daleka Matt naglącym tonem. Dwa pieski poczuły takie kłujące uczucie, teraz znów nie mogli być sam na sam. Pobiegli do reszty piesków. -Tak Matt?-spytał Roger -Ryder kazał was zawołać-odpowiedział piesek o czarnej maści. '''Wokół Ryder'a i Sherdy zebrał się tłum piesków. Nagle chłopak przemówił -Sherda potrzebuje specjalnych leków aby choć trochę pomóc Alays. Czy któryś z piesków mógłby po nie pojechać? -JA!-krzyknął Rex i wychylił się do przodu. -Okey. Znajdziesz je w sklepie zielarskim. Jest to mieszanka ziół. To nie daleko stąd.-wyjaśniła sunia. -Jasne!-powiedział piesek i podszedł do Alays. -Wszystko będzie okey, Rex stoi na straży!- powiedział i styknął swój nosek z noskiem suczki. Alays nie miała siły by podziękować pieskowi dlatego lekko poruszyła ogonkiem. Rex szybko pobiegł na pobliski przystanek. Wsiadł do autobusu, którym najszybciej mógłby się dostać na miejsce. W tym samym autobusie bokiem przechodziła suczka rasy Border Collie. Skradała się po cichutku tak aby nikt jej nie wydział. Na głowie miała ogromny kapelusz. Podeszła do pewnego pana. Miał przy sobie torbę. Sunia szybkim susem niezauważalnie podbiegła do niej i wyciągnęła z niej naszyjnik. Już trzymała go w łapach i miała go schować gdy ktoś nadepnął na jej ogon! Sunia wypuścił naszyjnik gdzieś daleko i spojrzała na tego, który był winien zajściu -TY! JUŻ PRAWIE GO MIAŁAM GDY.....-zaczęła sunia przemierzając psa ognistym wzrokiem, jednak przerwał jej piesek. -H-hej śliczna! Jak masz na imię?-spytał flirciarskim wzrokiem. -TY!!...Czekaj co?!-zmieszana sunia odskoczyła od psa-Dobra! Nie mam czasu na głupie pogawędki! Ja stąd spadam! Powiedziała i wyskoczyła z autobusu przez otwarte okno. Rex, leżał jeszcze na podłodze -Wow....-szepnął. Nagle przerwał mu dźwięk otwieranych drzwi -O! To tutaj!-powiedział piesek i poszedł po lekarstwo. Gdy wrócił na plażę, od razu podbiegł do Sherdy. -Proszę bardzo!-powiedział piesek z uśmieszkiem na pyszczku. -Coś ty taki zadowolony?-spytała Sherda. -Chyba się komuś podobam! Tak ją oczarowałem, że wyskoczyła z pędzącego autobusu!-opowiedział piesek. Sherda wybuchła śmiechem, jednak zaraz spoważniała i spytała. -A kim ona była? -Nie wiem...-odpowiedział pies. -No nic! Teraz szybko zabieram się za lekarstwo!-sunia poszła wymieszać zioła. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Sherdy Tomira pochyliła się nad ziołami i powąchała. ' -Dobry wybór! Zawiera krwawnik, jego smak powinien wywołać wymioty.- powiedziała suczka rasy Wilczak Saarloosa. Ardo przytulił się do suczki. -Kocham Cię!- powiedział piesek rasy Kugsha. Oba psiaki czule spojrzały sobie w oczy i pocałowały się. '''W tym samym czasie Youki nadal będąc na służbie medycznej podpięła do Alays kroplówkę. Suczka nawet nie zmarszczyła nosa gdy podłączano do niej kroplówkę. Psiaki były bardzo zaniepokojone. Pandora opowiadała szczeniaczkom jakąś historię. Po godzinie czasu Tamaskan Dog miała wystarczająco na tyle sił by zjeść krwawnik. Milena podała suczce na talerzyku zioła. Wyciągnęła bezsilnie głowę i zaczęła rzuć. Od jego smaku oczy suczki spojrzały w dół, zaczęło jej zbierać się na wymioty. Czuła się z każdą sekundą coraz gorzej. Psiaki mogły patrzeć bezsilnie na ból suczki. W końcu nie mogła dalej. Podsunęli jej wiadro i zwymiotowała. Odetchnęła z ulgą. Jasmine dała suczce w misce mieszankę. Zjadła, nie były może to najsmaczniejsze rzeczy ale dużo lepsze od krwawnika. Psiaki były zbyt podejrzliwe by zwykła woda mogła spowodować takie zatrucie. ' -Patty! Kajtek! Poddajcie analizie skład wymiocin!- polecił brunet. Dwa psiaki skinęły głowami i wzięły próbkę. Do wieczora ich nie było. Każdy kręcił się po pomieszczeniu nerwowo. Miało się wrażenie jakby zaraz coś miało rozedrzeć atmosferę. Do środka weszli dwaj medycy z przerażonymi minami, jakby spotkali coś nieopisywanie strasznego. -I?- zapytał Rex zrywając sie na równe łapy. Psiaki zaczęły dyskutować, jednak Xander postanowił ich uciszyć. -Otóż...Alays...-zaczęła Patty spoglądając na suczkę ze współczuciem. -Została otruta...Do jej wody dosypano silnej trutki...-dokończył Kajtek. Psiaki nie spodziewały się aż tak szokujących wiadomości. Były sparaliżowane. Potem jednak okropna wściekłość opanowała ich pyszczki. -KTO TO ZROBIŁ!? - przekrzykiwały się głosy. Wiele piesków wymieniało spojrzenia. 'Ryder wezwał pieski na rufę. Wszystkie były poddenerwowane. ' -Jak to się stało?!- rzucił wściekły Mickey. -Jak ich znajdziemy powinni nam zapłacić! -dodał. -Pieski, zebrałem Was tu, bo chcę byśmy poszukali razem dowodów!.- zaczął Ryder. -Szpiedzy z Delilah będą w jednej grupie! Użyjecie swojego sprzętu by odnaleźć ślady łap, gdyż zapachowych z tego co mówiliście nie było. -OK!- odkrzyknęli szpiedzy z białą suczką. Przy okazji Chase podzielił resztę piesków by pomogły szpiegom. -Deve, zostaniesz z nią? - spytał Owczarek Niemiecki. -Pewnie.- odpowiedziała Wilczyca. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Deve 'Na pokładzie słychać było biegające łapy oraz odgłosy zawziętego węszenia. Na początku pieski były w czarnej kropce. Aż do momentu gdy Victor szukając poszlak natknął się na butelkę po truciźnie. ' -Aha!- powiedział do siebie Wilk. Zadzwonił do Rydera poprzez komunikator.-Chyba znalazłem jedną poszlakę.- przemówił. -To super.- pochwalił rzeczywiście zadowolony Ryder. 'Kaiden włączył swoje gogle, gdy natknął się na ślady. ' -Ruf! Ruf! Funkcja rozpoznawania śladów!- szczeknął. Gdy ślady zostały przeanalizowane. Zaczął warczeć. Zrobił zdjęcia. Rozbiegł się i wpadł na Maximusa z Careyą. -DOBRZE, ŻE JESTEŚCIE!- wydyszał. Zrobili zdziwioną minę.- Mam ślady sprawcy...Careya zerwała się na równe łapy, a Maximus nastawił uszy. -Chodź, poinformujemy o tym Rydera.- oznajmił pewnie Gerberian Shepsky. Wzrok utkwił w pieskach, a potem przeniósł na pokład. -Oby nie wrócił tu i Colette z dziećmi nie stała się krzywda...-szepnął do siebie. -DOBRA! Ale powiesz nam, kto to?- zapytała Leonberger. Jej wzrok mówił dużo za siebie. -Pewnie.- odezwał się Gerberian Shepsky i trzy psy pobiegły. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Careyi 'Przy basenie Solo rozmawiał z Hutchem. Woda spokojnie odbijała się na suficie. ' -I? NA PEWNO MAMY TU NIE BYŁO?!- zapytał syn Rottweilera. Starszy pies spuścił wzrok. -Tato?- zapytał Solo. Hutch westchnął bardzo ciężko. Otworzył pyszczek by przemówić, ale przerwał mu dźwięk komunikatora. -Pieski zbiórka na rufie! -Synu, to Twoja matka z siostrą...-wymamrotał smutno Rottweiler. Bolało go to, że zdradził sekret jego żony. 'Rzucili się do biegu. Gdy dotarli na miejsce reszta ekipy siedziała. ' -I kto to?- zapytał Eryk. Ogon Boeder Terriera oplatał jego łapy. -To...Sweetie z Arianą.- przemówił brunet. Pomiędzy pieskami wzrosło oburzenie. -CO? Ariana tu była?- poderwał się Minimus. Jego oczy na dźwięk imienia suczki błysnęły. Maximus rzucił mu pełne zażenowania spojrzenie. W sumie jak reszta piesków. -MUSIMY POLECIEĆ DO BARKINGBURGA I WYZNACZYĆ SPRAWIEDLIWOŚĆ!- krzyknęła Tetradi. -Owszem.- ozwał się głos Talir. -Durne kłaki! Zapłacą za to!- syknęła Grafity. -Psiaki, rozumiem Wasze zdenerwowanie. Ale nie powinniśmy im złem za zło wynagradzać. Teraz to nie jest dobry czas, powinniśmy zostawić to na inną chwilę. Robię to bo martwię się o Was i Alays.- odrzekł brunet i westchnął. -Ugh...no dobrze.- westchnął ciężko Ridley, a wraz z nim inne pieski. Każdy miał na sobie swoje uniformy i już mieli iść do szatni gdy usłyszeli dwugłosowe szczeknięcie: -RUF! RUF RADAR! 'Balto nie wytrzymał i zaczął się śmiać. Śmiech pieska był zaraźliwy i już wkrótce większość piesków śmiała się. ' -Powinniśmy zjeść lody.- zasugerowała Hope. -Mmm...dobry pomysł.- odrzekła Kenshi. -TAK!- ktoś krzyknął z tyłu. Automatycznie psiaki odwróciły się. Hermiona z jej kuzynem merdali ogonami. Victoria opuściła oczy w dół, spodziewając się najgorszego. -BĘDZIE BURZA!- podskoczyli. -O nie...-jęknęła głośno Dilara. -Tylko nie na morzu...No cóż, będziemy zacieśniać więzi z kiblem.- zażartowała. -HA HA HA!- zaśmiały się mimo to pieski. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Dilary. '''Za oknem wisiały ciężko ciemno- szare chmury, a toń wody zaczęła sie burzyć. Ekipa piesków siedziała przy kremowo- biały stole, wokół którego stało wiele krzeseł z białym siedzeniem i 9 nogami. Wszystko to stało na szarym dywaniku, a on leżał na kawałku czarnego marmuru. W okół niego podłoga przykryta była hartowanym szkłem, cała biała niby popękana. Z góry zwisał nowoczesny żyrandol. Zuzia poprzedniego dnia przygotowała potrawy, zatem psiaki jadły. -Mm! Pyszota!-pochwalił Rubble, oblizując się po pyszczku. -Bardzo dobre.-przyznała Rosa. -Co możemy po posiłku porobić Ryder?- zapytała Suzanne przekręcając łebek. -Wiem! Popływajmy!- zasugerowała Natalie, pałaszując zawartość miski. Drake uśmiechnął się gdy usłyszał głos suni. -Znowu?!-jęknął Rocky i lekko położył po sobie uszy. Youki liznęła pieska delikatnie w ucho. -Och, głuptasie wiesz, że nie musisz tam wchodzić.- powiedziała Lisiczka. Kundelek popatrzył na nią z ulgą swoimi brązowymi oczyma, które rozszerzyły się z zachwytu na widok błękitnych, jak woda przy tropikalnej plaży, oczy żony. -Dla mnie brzmi dobrze, tylko nie bezpośrednio po jedzeniu.-oznajmiła ochoczo Savannah. Zielone oczy suczki błysnęły. Głową pokiwał Kaito, ogonkiem dotknął jej. -Powinniśmy kiedyś popływać w zewnętrznej części basenu!- oznajmił Zuma i podniósł łapę do góry. -Świetny pomysł, skarbie!-przyznała rację Skipper i liznęła czekoladowego Labradora po policzku. Dellicia skończyła posiłek i odeszła od stołu. Podeszła do okna i wbiła wzrok w toń. Psiaki kończyły wylizywać zawartość swych miseczek. Alays czuła się trochę lepiej. Sandree sprawdziła jej stan. ' -Jest dużo, lepiej, ale potrzebuje odpoczynku.-oznajmiła delikatnie Bernardynka. Play podszedł do suczki polizał ją. -Zrobiłaś najdroższa kawał dobrej roboty!-pochwalił złoty Labrador o szmaragdowych oczach. Bernardynka zawstydziła się. -Och...to nic takiego.-przemówiła. -Dzięki Wam pieski.-odezwała się Alays, głos Tamaskan Dog był prawie szeptem, w którym słychać było zmęczenie i wyzucie po walce z toksyną. -Nie ma za co.- mrugnęła okiem Patty. Właśnie psiaki odeszły od stołu. Strawberry pomogła Alays dojść do głównego salonu. Jednak zamieszanie przerwał głos Dellici. -Pieski, właśnie zza oknem widziałam piorun. Rozdział 3 '''Psiaki zamrugały oczyma. Niektóre sunie pisnęły. Ryder pokiwał głową. ' -Hermiono, będzie ta burza poważna?-zapytał brunet. Suczka szczeknęła, a prognoza burzowa pokazała się nad jej głową. -Nie, jest tylko żółte zagrożenie, czyli niewielkie.-odparła spokojnie Hierran Wolfdog. Wiele zgromadzonych westchnęło z ulgą. 'Mimo to udali się do salonu, aby było im raźniej. Z sufitu padało miękkie żółtawe światło. Psiaki usiadły na białych skórzanych sofach, z kuchni na biały kawowy stoliczek, Zuzia. Zaczęło jachtem bujać na boki. Niektóre pieski miały zemdlony wyraz pyszczków. Niebo za oknem, zaś stawało się granatowo- szare. Co chwila albo jaśniało od błysków lub piorunów. Spokojnie dotychczas ocean, zaczął się burzyć. ' -Kto idzie zacieśniać więzi z kiblem?-zapytała, Dilara, która mało co nie zemdlała z mdłości. -Nie wiem...-ledwo odparła Cloe. Mega-jachtem zaczęło jeszcze gorzej bujać. Gdzieś jakiś piorun liniowy uderzył w wodę. -Ale piękny!-zachwyciła się całą sobą Cinder. Pieski na kanapach latały z lewo na prawo. -Zaraz puszczę pawia!-jęknęła Dilara. Patty wpadła najpierw na BFF. -O hej!-przywitała się Malinois. -Hej.-uśmiechnęła się Patty, jednak zaraz wpadła na Tolysa oba psiaki zarumieniły się. -Ale buja.-jęknął zemdlony Rex. -No co Ty nie powiesz?-syknęła Nasia. -Heh!-zachichotał Dolo. -Pieski...-zaczął Eric, jednak wpadł na Dili.-Ups! Wybacz!-przeprosił. -Może w coś zagramy w miarę możliwości?-zasugerowała Merida. -Nie głupi pomysł!-odpowiedziała Noemi.-Choć, wolałabym aby się uspokoiło.-dodała. 'Pioruny oraz grzmoty były coraz częstsze, najpierw słabe wyładowania a potem silniejsze. Psiaki mimo burzy, były zjedzone i zmęczone, postanowiły pójść do swych pokoi. Każde z piesków wzięło kartę do swych pokoi. W pokoikach panował spokojny nastrój, mimo walących grzmotów i szumiącej wody. ' 'Każdy otworzył drzwi do pokoi, do których drzwi były dźwiękoszczelne. Białawe światło oświetlało pokój. Na miękką pościel ułożyli się rodzice z ich szczeniętami. Gray i Victoria leżeli wtuleni w siebie. Podpalano- jasno-czarny Gerberian Shepsky pocieszał swoją żoną. Swój ogon splótł z jej. Husky rzuciła mu pełne wdzięczności spojrzenie. Wyciągnęła łapy na aksamitnej pościeli. Blaise zdawał się być wystraszony dlatego trzymał się blisko jego ojca. Jego starsze rodzeństwo na szarawym, miękkim w dotyku dywaniku oglądało wzburzony ocean, oraz granatowe niebo, które raz po raz rozdzierane było przez wyładowania atmosferyczne. W pokoju Lavii i Carlie'go biała suczka przywarła do swojego męża. Carlie położył jego głowę na jej, aby uspokoić. Sunia zamerdała ogonem. Prima, Aris, Śnieżynka oraz Mady postanowili pobawić się w chowanego, ale odwróceni tyłem do okna. W pokoju Colette oraz Maximusa panowała błoga cisza. Po dniu pełnym wrażeń Cavaneco dellking'charlEtna spaniel, oparta na boku Maximusa poszła spać. Zadowolony psiak zamerdał ogonem, powieki miał lekko przymknięte. Obserwował jak Maxis, Shiny i BeautyBelle obserwowali burzę. Aurora i Sage, patrzyli jak Timmy i Cia bawią się na łóżku. Postanowili się do nich przyłączyć. Szczeniaczki zachichotały z radości. Ardo pocieszał Tomirę i Mirę, które obydwie leżały niepocieszone. W pokoju Nory, żaluzje były zasłonięte postanowiła włączyć muzykę i poćwiczyć z Ice'em. Pieskowi zabawnie szło, zwłaszcza, że w niektórych ruchach łapki mu plątały się. Gdy za kolejnym razem przednie łapy skrzyżowały mu się i zarył pyskiem o podłogę, Caanan Dog podeszła do niego i polizała. Pieskowi zrobiło się o niebo lepiej. Snowy zaczęło burczeć w brzuchu. ' -Och...będę musiała, przejść przez korytarz w burzę...-westchnęła ciężko. Rzuciła przerażone spojrzenie w stronę okna. -Pójdę z Tobą najdroższa!-zaoferował Ernest, merdając ogonem a zarazem kładąc głowę na jej barku. Młodej Gerberian Shepsky ulżyło znacznie. Czuła się jakby chodziła po wietrze. A oczy rozmarzone odpłynęły w dal. -Idziemy?-zapytał wesoło biało- kremowy Pungsan a błękitne oczy pieska błysnęły. -Tak!-pokiwała głową i ruszyli. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Snowy 'Amber postanowiła nakręcić vloga. Obok niej siedział Viggo. ' -Dziś będziemy robić wyzwania!-oznajmiła entuzjastycznie. Jednak gdy grzmot przerwał ciszę położyła uszy po sobie. Wymusiła uśmiech.-To zaczynamy...Viggo! Stań w miejscu i nie ruszaj się w momencie gdy kostki lodu z zimną wodą zostaną wylane na Ciebie.-przemówiła. -O nie! Kochanie! Proszę!-oponował rudo- ciemno-biały Kundelek o brązowych oczach. Gerberian Shepsky dała mu miłosnego kuksańca. -Robimy i już.-oznajmiła. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Amber 'Kiltt z Germae'em postanowili zapuścić film. Zadowolona suczka, postawiła miskę z popcornem obok jej ukochanego. Piesek polizał ją po uchu. W tym samym czasie Barnim i Samira poszli wtuleni w siebie, spać. Zaś Hera i Michael śledzili sytuację pogodową w Zatoce Przygód. Thunder ze Smav'em poszli do jadalni coś zjeść. Akurat w lodówce było spaghetti. Gdy Smav kładł by je odgrzać do pomieszczenia weszli Mja z Iwanem i Aelita z Trapezem. ' -U super, że jesteście! Chcecie zjeść z nami spaghetti wystarczy dla każdego!-zachęciła Thunder. -Pewnie!-ucieszyła się Mja. Stanęła osłupiona oraz zarumieniona kiedy Iwan położył ogon na jej boku. -My chętnie poczęstujemy się!-skłonił głową Trapez, całując w policzek Aelitę. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Iwana 'Heks oraz Jessie siedzieli na łóżku. Przy łóżku obracał się projektor gwiazd. Światła zostały wyłączone, a żaluzje zasłonięte. Oba pieski wpatrywały się w niebo. Obaj leżeli na plecach z oczyma wlepionymi w wiele wiernie odwzorowanych punkcików. Nagle szaro- biało- beżowo- czarny piesek wstał. Zdziwiona Kelpie zamrugała, po czym usiadła. ' -Czy coś się stało kochanie?-zapytała zmartwionym głosem. -Tak.-uśmiechnął się pod nosem piesek i spuścił głowę. -Ciężko opisać mi, jak się czuję gdy zawsze mogę z Tobą spędzać czas! Zawsze dodajesz mi skrzydeł, i kiedy patrzę się na Ciebie mogę śmiało powiedzieć, że nikogo piękniejszego i cudowniejszego nie widziałem. Kocham Ciebie Jess, za wszystko. Za to, że jesteś, ale...-zaczął Gerberian Shepsky. Blask oczu Jessie szybko przygasł, gdy piesek zatrzymał się. Serce zaczęło jej kołatać w klatce piersiowej. Do oczu wezbrały łzy. -Ale chcę byśmy na zawsze złączyli swój los i chcę zostać mężem najwspanialszej suczki! Wyjdziesz za mnie?-zapytał. Kelpie wzięła głośno powietrze! Zaczęła płakać ze szczęścia. Pocałowała go. -TAK! TAK! TAK! OCZYWIŚCIE, ŻE WYJDĘ ZA CIEBIE ZA MĄŻ!-mówiła przez napływające łzy szczęścia. Oba pieski dotknęły swych czuł. -To może tak ślub na statku?-zasugerował Heks. Jessie pokiwała entuzjastycznie głową. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Jessie 'Dilara niosła parę siatek przekąsek. Oraz fajerwerków do swej szafy. Miała pomysł, aby sprawić Patty niespodziankę z okazji Dnia Przyjaźni. Nie miała zielonego pojęcia, że jej BFF planuje także niespodziankę. Wślizgnęła się do swojego pokoju i wsadziła do białej szafki siatkę. Akurat weszła do pokoju Łajka Jakucka. Jej spojrzenie utkwione było gdzieś daleko. ' -Gotowa by oglądać film?-zapytała z ekscytacją Malinois. -Jasne!-odpowiedziała z dużą ekscytacją Łajka Jakucka. -To super.-ucieszyła się Dilara. Dwie suczki załączyły film. Była to komedia, przy której aż zwijały się ze śmiechu. A Dilara mało co nie zachłysnęła się napojem. Końcówka była naprawdę pełna gwałtownych zwrotów akcji, ale także i prześmieszna. -O matko...-wydyszała od śmiechu Patty. -To był genialne!-dopowiedziała i z jej BFF przybiły piątkę. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Patty. 'Nastała noc, a burza przeszła. Pieski spokojnie poszły spać wycieńczone dniem i tym co im przyniósł. ' * Zmiana sceny odznaka Psiego Patrolu. 'Pierwsze promienie słońca wpadły do pokoi piesków. Zebrali się na śniadanie w jadalni. Heks i Jessie mieli uroczyste miny. ' -Ciekawe co się stało?-zamyślił się Oberon. -Chcemy coś ogłosić.-zaczął szaro-biało- czarny Gerberian Shepsky z dodatkowymi beżowymi łatami. -Hę?-zdziwiła się Ruby. -Chcemy ogłosić...-zaczęła Jessie i na chwilę przystopowała przed ogłoszeniem wiadomości.-Że ja i Heks bierzemy ślub!-dokończyła. -AUUU!- zawyły z całego serca zgromadzone pieski, a Ryder i Katie zaczęli klaskać.-Gratulujemy!-wykrzyknęły chóralnie psiaki. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Heksa Rozdział 4 'Hera wyszła na dziób statku by zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. Oczom nie wierzyła! Na niebie, które przybrało kolor niebieskawo-fioletowy ze względu na to, że było po zmierzchu. Przecinały niezbyt puszyste, jednak cienkie, niebieskawo- białe obłoki! Świeciły jak gdyby świeciłyby samym blaskiem gwiazd. ' -Srebrzyste obłoki...-szepnęła do siebie suńka z zachwytem. Jednak jej uwagę przykuło coś jeszcze. Cała woda świeciła cyjanowym światłem. A przy dziobie, który przecinał wodę była nawet jeszcze bardziej jaśniejsze. -Mle- mle- mleczne morze!-wyszeptała. Szybko wróciła do środka wrzeszcząc na cały regulator. -PIESKI WYCHODŹCIE NA DZIÓB! SZYBKO!-wrzeszczała. Każdy wyjrzał z pokoi. -Hę?-zdziwił się Michael i podążył za swoją żoną. -AMBER BIERZ KAMERĘ!-cieszyła się Hera biegając po korytarzu. Każdy zdążył wyjść z pokoju i zmierzał w kierunku dziobu. -Możesz liczyć że wezmę.-ucieszyła się Gerberian Shepsky i puściła oko. Kamera już wisiała na jej szyi. Pierwsza wyszła Kasha. -I o co tyle zamiesza-...-przerwała gdy spojrzała w górę. Jej zielone oczy zamrugały ze zdziwienia, a gdy wzrok przykuł cyjanowy kolor wody podeszła do barierki i oparła się o nią łapkami. -Wow.-westchnęła. Wtedy także przyszedł do niej Altron i piesek polizał suczkę po pysiu. 'Z wnętrza mega-jachtu na dziób co chwila wychodziły pieski, których z szoku zamurowywało. Ryder objął Katie ramieniem gdy ta z wrażenia zakryła rękoma buzię. Amber zaczęła swojego vloga. ' -Woow! Patrzcie!-wskazywała łapką. Jej oczy lśniły. -Jestem pierwszym pieskiem który nagrał mleczne morze, i to jeszcze w takim odcieniu ze srebrzystymi obłokami!-ekscytowała się Amber. Viggo chodził za suczką, z uczuciem wodził za nią wzrokiem. 'Szczeniaczki podbiegły i wyglądały łebkami przez barierki jednak zaraz ich mamy z pomocą Pandory i Honey odciągały ich stamtąd. ' -Ale czemu?!-dziwił się Riverdale, patrząc z wyrzutem na Mishkę. -Stamtąd był najlepszy widok na mleczne morze!-dopowiedział. -Wiem, jednak bałam się że wraz ze swoim rodzeństwem wypadniesz.-tłumaczyła Mishka. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań Riverdale odszedł ze spuszczonym ogonem. Zaś Rainbow przytuliła się do łapki mamy. Syberian Husky liznęła czule córkę po jej czole. King uśmiechnął się i podszedł do żony trącając ją nosem. 'Na skórzanych białych kanapach położyły się pieski. Ciche odgłosy fal uderzających o kadłub mega-jachtu bardzo relaksowały. Gray wraz Victorią leżeli razem wtuleni w siebie i oglądali zjawisko. Ich szczenięta biegały obok w szczęśliwej zabawie. Tylko mały Blaise leżał wtulony w ogon Victorii i z dala oglądał poczynania rodzeństwa. Oczy mu się kleiły. W końcu podbiegli do niego Mufin z Maxisem. Młody piesek patrzył na Mufin wzrokiem pełen oddania i miłości. ' -Hej, Blaise, chcesz się pobawić z nami?-zasugerowała Mufin. Jej ogon chodził we wszystkie strony. A głos miała spokojny. -Ok.-pokiwał głową młodszy psiak. Jego starsza siostra szczeknęła radośnie. Pobiegł zza nią i Maxisem. Miley właśnie przyszpiliła do ziemi w zabawie Scotta. Uśmiech miała od ucha do ucha. -Przyszliśmy.-obwieścił Maxis. Wtedy pieski odwróciły ich głowy jak na zawołanie. -BLAISE!-ucieszył się Nero, zachęcając poprzez jego pozycję do dalszej zabawy. -Zatem w co gracie?-zapytał młody psiak. Jego futerko przylgnęło bardziej do futra jego siostry. -Bawimy się w berka!-odpowiedziała Ally, która tarzała się z Rambem.-Agh! Zaraz wygram zobaczysz!-przekomarzała się z pieskiem. '''Młodszy piesek rozluźnił się oraz uśmiechnął. Podbiegł śmiało do Łuny i zachęcił ją do zabawy. Sunia za nim pobiegła. Strzałka wszystko to oglądała z leżaka. Wykonała długi skok i jej łapa dotknęła boku Miry. Gonitwa zaczęła się na nowo. Jednak mała Lhasa Apso podeszła do swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki. -Strzałka, grasz z nami?-zapytała przekrzywiając jej łebek na bok. Spojrzenie Strzałki jakie rzuciła w stronę większości młodych piesków wyrażało odpowiedź. -Wiesz, że nie. Nie chcę się z nimi bawić.-odpowiedziała normalnym tonem. Jednak przerwała.- Mogę jak chcesz pobawić się z Tobą, ale w co innego i tylko z Tobą.-podkreśliła mała sunia rasy Pinczer Miniaturowy. -Ooo...okey.-pokiwała ze zrozumieniem Łuna. Wdrapała się na leżak obok jej najlepszej przyjaciółki. -Zatem masz jakieś pomysły?-zapytała. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Psiego Patrolu Lavia siedząc obok Carlie'go położyła głowę na jego barku powodując, że piesek się zarumienił. Zaś Colette i Maximus leżeli na samym przedzie dziobu i ich łapy zwisały spod dolnej barierki. Spojrzenia dwóch piesków wymieniały się co chwila. Eco oraz Hope mieli największą frajdę. Młody piesek polizał po pysiu z całym uczuciem suczkę. Hope zachichotała i wyszeptała: -Kocham Cię. Eco odpowiedział jej to samo. Chase z Everest spacerowali po pokładzie. Ciała dwóch piesków były bardzo blisko siebie, a głowa Syberian Husky spoczywała na barkach Owczarka Niemieckiego. Briana uśmiechnęła się gdy Dylan jego ogonem dotknął jej. A łapkę położył na jej. ' -Cześć, mogę się dosiąść.-zażartował Gerberian Shepsky udając innego pieska. -Sorki, ale jestem zajęta.-odpowiedziała żartem rudo-biała Border Collie. Zamykając oczy w śmiechu. -U, a kto jest tym szczęśliwcem?-żartował Dylan, udając że nie wie o kogo chodzi. -Ma na imię Dylan i jest moim najukochańszym mężem we Wszechświecie!-udzieliła odpowiedzi projektantka mody. Dylan uśmiechnął się i swoje spojrzenie zetknął ze wzrokiem suni. -Kocham Cię Briana.-powiedział. Sunia rumieniąc się odpowiedziała: -Ja Ciebie też. '''Wtedy też pocałowali się. Sage oraz Aurora zajęli miejsca na kanapie blisko drzwi. Jednak zaraz zza nimi widać było jak świecąca woda ociera się o statek. Biało-ruda suczka o błękitnych oczach polizała powodując, że Sage zarumienił się i pocałował suczkę. Aurora zamerdała ogonem. ' -Dawno nie zrelaksowałam się jak teraz. W sumie mam wszystko o czym można zamarzyć. Najukochańszego męża, najkochańsze szczeniaczki, wspaniałych kumpli. -wymieniła. -Jednak to Ty i nasze dzieci powodują, że ta podróż jest niezwykła.-westchnęła. -Ująłbym to tak samo Ari. Cieszę się, że mogę być Twoim mężem.-powiedział Owczarek Niemiecki o zielonych oczach. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Aurory 'Angel przyniosła wraz z Zuzią napoje i przekąski. Biało-brązowa Syberian Husky o niebieskich oczach postawiła tacę napojami. Zaś towarzysząca i pomagająca jej Kunming Wolfdog położyła srebrzystą tacę z przekąskami. Cofając się wpadła na kogoś. Gdy z wrażenia potrząsnęła głową zorientowała się, że pod nią jest Will a łapkami oplatuje jego szyję. ' -Ups...wybacz...-speszyła się suczka rasy Kunming Wolfdog. Młody Husky leżał zarumieniony na podłodze. Suczka wstała z pieska. Will pozbierał się. Temu wszystkiemu jak każdy inny piesek przypatrywała się Valka. 'Gdy Will podszedł bliżej barierki i usiadł. Biało czarna suczka rasy Pies Grenlandzki, podeszła do jednego ze swoich Kamratów. Jej złote oczy spojrzały na pieska. ' -Witaj...Pani Kapitan...-przywitał się. Wstał z miejsca. Jednak jego wzrok wodził zza Angel która swobodnie rozmawiała z Tofikiem oraz Elise. -Will...-zaczęła. Piesek szybko powiódł jego spojrzenie na swoją kapitan. -Ryder ma do Ciebie prośbę i kazał mi Tobie przekazać...-powiedziała takim tonem jak zazwyczaj na statku. Syberian Husky skinął głową. -Dziękuje za informację, Kapitanie Valko.-podziękował. Odszedł od suczki. W tym czasie zobaczył, że do rozmowy z jego ukochaną Kunming Wolfdog dołączyli Scared Schantal wraz z Slend. -Ech...-westchnął ciężko. Spuścił głowę, tak że jego barki górowały nad nią, powoli szedł w stronę Rydera. -Hej Will! Chodź!-zawołał czyiś głos...Piesek chwilowo się zatrzymał...była to Angel! Rozpromieniał. -Ok, tylko Ryder ma mi coś przekazać!-odpowiedział Will. -Okey.-uśmiechnął się Tofik. 'Piesek podszedł do bruneta. ' -Jestem Ryder.-oznajmił Syberian Husky. Dowódca piesków odwrócił się. Wyraźnie ucieszył się na widok pieska. -Super! Mam coś Ci do przekazania.-przemówił Ryder. Rękę zanurzył w kieszeni jego spodni. Po chwili wyjął z niej...kryształową kulę, ze śniegiem po której środku była jedna z plaż Hawajów. Will zamrugał ze zdziwienia... -Dziękuje, Ryder...ale to dla kogo?-zapytał piesek, przyglądając się uważnie kuli. -Myślę, że zrobisz jej dobry prezent.-odpowiedział tajemniczo chłopak z uśmiechem pod nosem. Wyciągnął dłoń przed jego nos. Wtedy Will zobaczył małego jego i małą Angel. -Ojejku!-zachwycił się psiak. -Na pewno jej przekażę! Wielkie, wielkie dzięki Ryder!-zamerdał ogonem piesek, a łapami oparł się o nogę bruneta, ten go podrapał za uszami. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Psiego Patrolu 'Coral i Tracker ochoczo angażowali się w rozmowę z Angel. Dużo było śmiechu. ' -Och tak, to było dobre.-zachichotała Coral, potrząsając ze śmiechu głową. -O idzie Will! Vamos!- ucieszył się Tracker i pomachał ogonem. Syberian Husky przyspieszył. -O czym gadacie?-zapytał, jego serce ze stresu trzęsło się niezmiernie. -A o wszystkim i o niczym, wiesz o poprzednich wakacjach, misjach i tym podobnych.-odpowiedziała radośnie pieskowi Conrad. Will w podziękowaniu uśmiechnął się w stronę czarnego Groenendael'a. -Angel...-zaczął nieśmiało Syberian Husky. A jego puls przybrał na sile. Futro zdawało się bardzo ciasne. -Mam coś dla Ciebie...-wydusił, a rumieniec powoli oblewał jego pysio. Zza siebie pokazał kulę. Oczy Angel powiększyły się. -To jest cudowne!-zachwyciła się biorąca udział w rozmowie Elise.-To Wy na plaży Punalau? Co nie?-zapytała. To spowodowało, że przykuło jeszcze bardziej uwagę Kunming Wolfdog o niebieskich oczach jak niebo w bezchmurny dzień. -O jejku...bardzo dziękuje...nie mam słów.-powiedziała Angel. Podeszła do pieska i położyła swój pyszczek na jego barkach, powodując pogłębienie rumieńca. -Proszę...-wyszeptał rozmarzony członek załogi Valki. Potem suczka odwróciła się i pokazała reszcie. -Fajne.-pokiwała głową Schantal. -Super.-poparła Slend. -Extra! Powinnaś pokazać to reszcie.-zachęciła Coral, a jej dwukolorowe oczy błysnęły radośnie. Tracker pokiwał głową. Suczka schyliła się, a ich noski się dotknęły. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Tracker'a. 'Pieski mimo późnej pory, postanowiły spędzić jakiś czas na powietrzu i popodziwiać zapierające dech w piersiach widoki. W tym czasie ze środka wyszli Bites z Ashirą, w pyskach nieśli maty do Hop Hop Boogie! ' -JEJ! Dzięki!- ucieszył się Icko, i podskoczył do góry. Izumi pokręciła głową, co spowodowało, że Viki zachichotała. -Kto zaczyna?-zapytał Rottweiler o zielonych oczach i powiódł spojrzeniem po wszystkich zgromadzonych pieskach. -My możemy!-zgłosiła się ochotniczo Gracja, a wzrokiem sunia powiodła na Majlo. Piesek pokiwał głową. Ashira i Bites rozłożyli maty do gry. Zaczęła się gra. Z głośników jakie dostawili Jack i Smolder grała muzyka. Dwa pieski szły łeb w łeb. Gra narzucała tempo i wkrótce ich łapy poruszały się coraz szybciej. -Dalej mamo!- dopingowały Hannah i Kaira. Przykucnęły do ziemi w geście zapraszającym do dalszej zabawy, choć chodziło im o co innego. -Dajesz tata!- dopingowali Aro z jego bratem Kaszmirem. Obaj stali, i po tych słowach zawyli. Na koniec Gracja oraz jej mąż mieli zakręcić się na ogonach. Zakręcili się aż poza maty. -Nic Wam nie jest?-zapytała zmartwiona Rose podchodząc do syna i zięciowej. Dwa pieski wstały, i aż pokręciły głowami. Nieźle kręciło im się w głowach. -Powinniście usiąść.-dodała dorosła suczka rasy Owczarek Niemiecki. '''Labrador Retriever oraz piesek rasy Owczarek Niemiecki szli trochę chaotycznie, ze względu na zawroty głowy. Do rodziców podbiegły ich dzieci. -Mamo! Mamo! Tato! Tato! Byliście super!- przekrzykiwała się czwórka nawzajem idąc za rodzicami w stronę kanap. Gdy ich rodzice usiedli uśmiechnęli się i polizali ich dzieci. -A Wy świetnie dopingowaliście.-rzekli chóralnie i wymienili zadowolone spojrzenia. -Kto następny?-zapytała Missouri podnosząc wzrok, podczas gdy chłeptała wodę z miski. -Możemy my! Co Ty na to kochany?-zapytała Velari, kierując spojrzenie na psa rasy Utonagan. Oba psiaki wskoczyły na dwie maty do gry w Hop Hop Boogie i tak zapoczątkowali kolejną rozgrywkę. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Andrew W miarę upływu czasu pieski poczuły się bardzo znużone i senne. Nie było im szkoda opuszczać, pokładu by wrócić pokoi, ze względu iż ocean nie miał już tak zapierającego tchu w piersiach koloru. A woda zaczęła przypominać zwyczajny kolor. Jedyne świecące miejsca były oświetlane przez niebieskie światła na dole mega- jachtu. Jako ostatnia weszła Laika, jej szczenięta i Marshalla szły przed nią, a przed nimi jej mąż. Ostatni raz Aidi spojrzała na srebrzyste obłoki i westchnęła. ' -Idziesz śliczna?-zapytał Marshall odwracając się przez ramię. Aidi wyrwała się z zamyślenia i bezzwłocznie odpowiedziała. -Idę, kochanie. '''Uśmiechnęła się do Dalmatyńczyka, a on do niej. Szczeniaki ze zmęczenia siadały i ziewały. ' -Nie mogę już powłóczyć łapami!-wypowiedziała się Sassie, z jej tonu głosu można było wywnioskować duże zmęczenie. Po tym pokaźne ziewnęła. -Możemy tu przespać się?-zapytała i uniosła spojrzenie je błękitnych oczu na jej mamę. -Sassie, jeszcze kawałek, moja dzielna córeczko. W pokoju czeka na Ciebie wygodne i ciepłe łóżko.-tłumaczyła ciepło i spokojnie Laika. -Taak, ale to jeszcze trochę...-odpowiedziała młoda suczka, będąca mixem Aidi z Dalmatyńczykiem. -Sassie, ma rację. Już nie ''(ziewanie)...''możemy.-ziewnął zmęczony Althon i usiadł. Zamrugał jego oczyma, jednak już miało się wrażenie że zaśnie na stojąco. Osunął się trochę i usiadł. -Chyba powinniśmy ich wziąć Marsh, nie dojdą na własnych łapach do pokoju.-zauważyła suczka rasy Aidi o zielonych oczach. -Dobry pomysł, kochana.-odpowiedział żonie pogodnie Dalmatyńczyk, Podszedł do Scraps'a i wziął go za obrożę. -Dzięki tato!- uśmiechnął się ledwo żywy ze zmęczenia Scraps i skierował wdzięczne spojrzenie w stronę ojca. -Dzięki mama za pomysł.-podziękował, gdy poczuł, że jego tata kładzie go na plecach od razu poczuł się jeszcze bardziej senny. -Kocham Was...-szepnął. -My Ciebie też malutki.-polizał czule syna po głowie Marshall. Następnie wziął Nex'a. -Dzięki za pomoc tata!- posłał zadowolone spojrzenie Nex. Gdy wylądował na plecach obok brata, także zrobił się senny.-Kocham Was...słodkich snów wszystkim...-wyszeptał, po czym odpłynął w błogą krainę snu. '''Teraz Laika wzięła ich córkę na plecy z jej białym bratem w brązowe łatki. Oba szczeniaki cicho powiedziały dobranoc i zrobiły to samo co ich bracia. Teraz dwoje psich małżonków szło obok siebie cichym korytarzem. W końcu dotarli do pokoju z największą czułością i delikatnością zsunęli ich maleństwa by wylądowały na łóżku. Laika położyła się obok nich a Marshall zgasił światło. Ułożył się tuż obok Laiki, i położył jego ogon na jej plecach... Rozdział 5 Gdy pieski wstały nadszedł kolejny dzień. Słoneczny i ciepły. Każdy pobiegł do jadalni na śniadanie. ' -Zatem kiedy wesele?-zapytała wesoło Rosa, czekając na posiłek. Wzrok kierowała w stronę Heksa i Jessie. -Myślimy, że bliżej końca wyjazdu, jednak może udałoby się mieć wesele blisko tej świecącej plaży na Malediwach, chodziło nam że tu na jachcie, jednak na tych wodach.-tłumaczyła przez cały czas Jessie. -To extra!-ucieszyła się Rosa, a jej ogonek zamerdał. Ryder przygotowywał posiłek z Zuzią, a przy okazji obok niego stał Diego i rozmawiali o czymś. W końcu brunet odwrócił się i oznajmił. -Pieski, będziemy musieli dziś podpłynąć do portu, będącego najbliżej naszego położenia, ze względu, że nie mamy materiałów na ślub i wesele.-oznajmił Ryder. -Uu to fajno, może coś jeszcze zwiedzimy!-ożywiła się wyraźne Choco. Wtedy też w miskach pojawiło się śniadanie, pieski zanurzyły ich pysie w nich by z apetytem spałaszować jedzenie. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Diego '''Jacht przycumował do portu, około południa. Vitani wyszła z jej wynalazkiem, załączyła niewidzialne pole ochronne. A pilot do jego wyłączenia włożyła do jej plecaka w stroju. Poszli na miasto. Gdy weszli w centrum na straganach roiło się od arbuzów, cytryn i pomarańcz. Jednak nie było akurat to czego szukali. Wtedy nagle Rex zaczerpnął głośno powietrza. ' -Co Ci?-zapytała zdziwiona Tetradi, posyłając pieskowi zażenowane spojrzenie. Jednak Owczarek Szwajcarski Biały mało co sobie z tego robił, jego wzrok powędrował gdzieś daleko. -Ziemia do Rexa!-zawołał głośno z tyłu Barnim! Co tam zobaczyłeś?-zapytał piesek rasy Gończy Słowacki. -To ona...-powiedział z rozmarzonym głosem biały piesek. -Jaka ona?-zadziwiła się Kaliana, przekrzywiając jej głowę na lewo. Piesek w końcu jakby ,,wrócił" do siebie i odpowiedział: -To ta suczka co wtedy spotkałem w autobusie jak poszedłem po zioła dla Alays! '''Suczka zauważyła go i już chciała się cofnąć na łapie gdy usłyszała: -HEJ! Chodź zapoznamy się! -O mamo...-jęknęła cicho do siebie Border Collie z zielonymi oczyma. Podeszła w stronę pieska.-To Ty...-powiedziała. Piesek energicznie pokiwał głową. -Co tu robisz?-zapytała. -Wraz z ekipą, szukamy rzeczy na ślub jednej z naszych par!-odpowiedział bez opóźnienia. Sunia pokiwała głową. -A Ty co robisz...eee...jak Ci na imię śliczna?-zapytał Owczarek Szwajcarski Biały. -Nancy.-odpowiedziała już nie taka nieznajoma. -Cudne imię!-pochwalił biały psiak z brązowymi oczyma. -Moje to Rex! Przedstawię Ci ekipę Psiego Patrolu oraz ich przyjaciół! Tak i też najpierw do przodu wystąpili Ryder, Chase i Alays. Po czym każdy przedstawiał się mówiąc swoje imię. Na początku Nancy od tego wszystkiego miała niezły mętlik w głowie, jednak późnej sobie poukładała wszystko do całości. W końcu Rex powrócił do jego pytania: -Co tu robisz Nancy? Myślałem, że żyjesz tam gdzie Ciebie zobaczyłem. -Bo dobrze myślałeś...-odparła suczka rasy Border Collie. -Po prostu wskoczyłam pewnego razu na tankowiec, aby...zwiedzić trochę świata i tak tu też się znalazłam...-uśmiechnęła się jednak nie do końca powiedziała im prawdę, zataiła powód po co wskoczyła naprawdę. -UU to fajnie Nancy! Jesteście parą?- ucieszyła się Linda i posłała suczce szczery uśmiech. -Co?! Ja z nim. Chyba was...znaczy tak jesteśmy parą!-mówiła sunia. Rex mało co ze szczęścia nie zemdlał. -Ej, chciałabyś pójść z nami z powrotem? Wiesz skoro lubisz zwiedzanie akurat dobrze trafiłaś bo teraz jesteśmy na wakacjach w postaci rejsu. Przy okazji jak jesteś dziewczyną Rexa, to jesteś dla nas jak rodzina. Jeżeli Ci się spodoba może zamieszkasz z nami? Co ty na to Ryder?-zachęcała Vivienne. Wilczak Czechosłowacki popatrzyła na bruneta, który pokiwał głową przyjaźnie patrząc się na sunię. -Okey...skoro tak...-udzieliła odpowiedzi nowo poznana sunia. -Jakiegoś sklepu dokładnie szukacie? Jestem tu od paru dni i trochę już ogarniam gdzie co i jak. -zasugerowała pomoc. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Psiego Patrolu. Zakupy były udane pieski kupiły drewniane belki na altanę, zasłony, lampki zdobne, multum kwiatków, część fajerwerków gdyż trochę mieli na pokładzie mega-jachtu, składniki potraw i tym podobne. Podeszli bliżej portu. Vitani podbiegła i odblokowała pole. Wtedy Nancy otworzyły się szerzej oczy ze zdziwienia. ' -''To może się udać...''pomyślała, a wzrok odwróciła w lewy dolny bok. Weszli powoli Obi i Rubble pomagali wnosić belki. Nexako i Vitani nosili kwiaty. Kroes przenosił fajerwerki w towarzystwie Lenny'ego, składniki potraw nosili Axe oraz Zuzia. Gdy sunia przekroczyła próg statku jej oczom ukazał się duży luksus. -Wow...-szepnęła do siebie. -Chodź pokażemy Ci całość!-zawołała Alays, która całkiem już dzięki Bogu wyzdrowiała. Tamaskan Dog popędziła do przodu, za nią poszła Border Collie. Wkrótce potem odbijali od portu. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Alays '''Wieczorem pieski zebrały się na kolacji w jadalni. Każdy z nich był zadowolony z towarzystwa nowej przyjaciółki. Szczególnie Rex, który całą kolację przesiedział obok Nancy co pod koniec mało co nie wyprowadziło jej z równowagi. Potem poszli jeszcze chwilę pokąpać się na basenie. Sunia schodziła po czarnych marmurowych schodkach. Z sufitu zwisały długie żyrandole, w postaci niewielkich kryształków złota. W dole był jeden z basenów. ' -Ładni tu...-pochwaliła idąc obok Ruby. Husky uśmiechnęła się do niej. -Żebyś wiedziała. Polubisz także życie w bazie, jak zgodzisz się z nami zamieszkać. Wygląda inaczej niż to, ale także jest przytulnie i fajnie. O jesteśmy na miejscu! Chodź!- mówiła. Pod koniec pognała do schodach i obejrzała się za sunią. Nancy zamerdała ogonem i pobiegła za suczką rasy Syberian Husky. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Psiego Patrolu 'Zabawy trwały do godziny dwudziestej- trzeciej, gdy sen zawładnął ciałami piesków. Każdy udał się do swoich pokoi. Faith pokazała Nancy gdzie będzie spała. ' -Dobranoc Nancy!-zawołała Faith, odchodząc. -Dobranoc!- odpowiedziała Border Collie. Jednak westchnęła przed nią było jeszcze najgorsze... * Zmiana sceny odznaka Psiego Patrolu -AAA!-wszystkich przebudził krzyk z jednego z pokoi. Jednak nie zakończyło się na nim, co chwila ktoś krzyczał albo dziwił się. Było około godziny ósmej rano. Każdy z psiaków podbiegł na rufę statku. 'Ryder szybko zerwał się z łóżka i pobiegł tam gdzie psiaki krzyczały. Ze stolika wziął jego tablet i gdy biegł przez korytarz próbował dzwonić do Chase'a, ale nie odbierał. Potem do Alays znów to samo. Zmartwienie zaczynało coraz bardziej go ogarniać. Nie długo potem biegła za nim Katie zamartwiała się o jej męża i krzyki. Gdy dobiegli wszystkie pieski chodziły w to i z powrotem po pokładzie. Wśród nich byli i Chase i Alays. ' -RYDER!-wykrzyczały chóralnie zgromadzone pieski. Zbiły się bliżej niego. -Nie rozumiem...-zakłopotał się ludzki dowódca ekipy.-Przecież dzwoniłem do Ciebie Chase oraz do Ciebie Alays...-powiedział. Trochę był jeszcze zaspany, jednak przez zamieszanie już nie do końca. -Ryder...-wysapał Chase...-Stało się coś strasznego i dziwnego...-dopowiedział. Już otworzył pyszczek by przemówić, jednak ubiegła go Skye. -WSZYSTKIE KOMUNIKATORY ZNIKNĘŁY! 'Ryder z niedowierzania zamrugał. Wtedy przebudził się do końca. Zauważył, że pieski mają tylko obroże. ' -Nawet nie ma przypinek!-dopowiedziała przejęta Everest. -Chusty także zniknęły. -przemówiła Sarah. Rzeczywiście jej szyja, jak i u reszty piesków mających chusty była jej pozbawiona. -Ale jak to się stało?- zapytał samego siebie brunet, podpierając swą dłoń o podbródek. Pieski zdawały się być rozbite. -Na pewno jak kładliśmy się spać mieliśmy nasze odznaki.-rzekła Everest, i popatrzyła na swoją obrożę, gdzie brakowało jej przypinki. -Zatem, ktoś w nocy musiał...-zaczęła mówić Skye, każdy wiedział do czego Cockapoo dążyła. -Ukraść!-skończyła mówiąc po chwilowej przerwie. -Musimy złapać tego złodzieja! Mogę wskoczyć do wody i ją przeszukać.-zaoferował się od razu Zuma. Patrzył po pieskach. -Dobry pomysł.-pochwalił Ryder czekoladowego Labrador. Skipper zamerdała ogonem i polizała pieska. Zuma pobiegł do środka, na szczęście chwilę później wrócił w jego regularnym stroju. -Wszystkie stroje są!-oznajmił psiakom czekoladowy Labrador Retriever. -Zanurkujemy!-powiedział jego cytat, odszedł na parę kroków do tyłu, po czym wziął rozpęd i wyskoczył. -Ruf! Ruf!-wyszczekał szybko w czasie spadania, i już z jego plecaka wysunął się napęd wodny. Wkrótce był w wodzie. 'Piesek przemierzał głębiny oceanu, jednak nic. Miał włączoną latarkę, nic. Zajrzał przez okna do środka, z nadzieją, że może ukrywa się tam złodziej wraz z jego łupem. Jednak nic...Zuma zawiedziony wrócił na powierzchnię. Podpłynął na tyły mega- jachtu. Gdzie podest był bardzo nisko i wskoczył. Przebiegł szybko przez schody na górę. ' -I? Widziałeś może nasze komunikatory, albo złodzieja?-zapytał pieska pełen nadziei Rubble. Zuma smętnie pokręcił jego głową. -Ale jak to możliwe, że w jedną noc skradł tyle rzeczy! Musi być bardzo szybki, cichy i zwinny.-uznał Buldog Angielski. -Co bardziej interesujące, nieźle zamaskował ślady zapachowe, nic nie czuję.-oznajmił pieskom Rocky. -Musimy odnaleźć nasze komunikatory, oraz zabezpieczyć rzeczy na ślub!- rzekł szary Kundelek. Każdy bezzwłocznie sie z nim zgodził. -Matt, zabezpieczysz rzeczy na ślub?-poprosił jasno-czarnego Groenendael'a Ryder. -Raz dwa trzy, Matt wkracza do gry!- przemówił jego cytat i pognał do środka. Wbiegł do jednego z nieużywanych pokoi, gdzie trzymano rzeczy. Przykrył je plandeką i położył jeden z wynalazków Vitani, czyli przenośne pole laserowe. Włączył je i zatrzasnął drzwi. Wkrótce rzeczy były bezpieczne. Wrócił do piesków. -Psi Patrol! Zbiórka na rufie!-oznajmiło głośne zawołanie Ryder'a. Psiak zatrzymał się z impetem i wrócił się. Biegnąc w kierunku miejsca gdzie trzymali stroje napotkał inne pieski. Wkrótce jak każdy gotowi byli do akcji. -Jesteśmy gotowi do akcji Ryder sir!-rzekł Chase, mający na sobie strój szpiega. -Super, że stawiliście się tak szybko! Otóż musimy znaleźć złodzieja, a co idzie z tym Wasze odznaki i chusty! Dlatego Chase, Kaiden, Victor, Careya, Maximus, Minimus, Maxis, Delilah, Tristan, Amalis, Alan, Luka, Thunder, Chiro, Shadow, Key! Potrzebuję Was abyście znaleźli ślady, które mogłyby nas doprowadzić na trop złodzieja!-przemówił Ryder.-Reszta będzie Wam pomagać.-uśmiechnął się chłopak w stronę innych psiaków. -Szpieg Chase się tym zajmie! -Raz, dwa do akcji gotów jestem ja! -Victor znajdzie trop! -(Nwm co może mówić Careya) -Agent PP zgłasza się do akcji! -(Nwm, co może mówić Minimus) -(Nwm, co może mówić Maxis) -Delilah już to ogarnia! -Czegoś poszukujesz?! Tristan to Tristan' a nawołujesz! -Amalis się zgłasza! -(Nwm, co może mówić Alan) -(Nwm, co może mówić Luka) -(Nwm, co może mówić Thunder) -Chiro, Wam powie, że jest już na tropie! -Shadow gotowa do misji! -(Nwm, co może mówić Key) - Psi Patrol gotowy do akcji!-zawołał brunet, unosząc rękę do góry. Pieski po tych słowach zawyły. 'Psiaki rozpierzchły się po jachcie. W końcu zaczęli szukać rozmaitych poszlak. Niestety ze względu na brak komunikatorów psiaki musiały trochę czekać aby ich plecaki zareagowały na komendy. Zamiast ciszy i błogiego relaksu, słychać dało się odgłos wąchania. Każdy z piesków szukał poszlak. ' -Nie ma śladów!-zadziwił się sam do siebie Key. -Ale jak to możliwe?-zapytał samego siebie. -Alan, a Ty coś znalazłaś?-zapytał Owczarek Holenderski, Akitę Amerykańską. -Nic, a nic.-pokręciła głową Akita Amerykańska, która zazwyczaj nosiła chustę w kratę, jednak tym razem jej brakowało. -Ciekawe, jak ten złodziej to zrobił.-zachodziła się w głowę sunia. Do psiaków podbiegła Chiro: -Macie coś?-spytała oba pieski, jednak oni w odpowiedzi pokręcili głową. Garfarian Shepherd westchnęła ciężko. -No nic...szukamy dalej.-zarządziła i tak też zrobili. Szpieg Chase za pomocą przyssawek w butach chodził po ścianach w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek śladów. -Znalazłeś coś tato?-zawołał z drugiego kąta Kaiden, który także chodził po ścianach w poszukiwaniu poszlak. -Nic synu...a Ty?-odpowiedział posępnie Owczarek Niemiecki synowi. -To tak jak i ja. Nie wierzę, nie zostawić jakichkolwiek śladów to duża umiejętność!-zadziwił się niebieskooki Gerberian Shepsky, z wyglądu bardzo podobny do jego taty. 'Tymczasem Luka z Maximusem, Shadow z Thunder szukali na samej górze. ' -MAM!-zawołała Luka, zauważając kawałek kłaczka na podłodze. Od razu Thunder podbiegła. -Ruf! Ruf! Analiza!-zaszczekała sunia. Po chwili były wyniki.-A zatem tożsamość złodzieja to...zaraz Shadow?! Nie...kurczę...nadal nie to...-pokręciła głową szarooka Owczarek Niemiecki. -Kurczę, nie wiedziałam, że drapie się tak mocno!-zażartowała Shadow. Grupka piesków wybuchnęła śmiechem. -Ok, szukajmy dalej.-zarządził rozweselony Maximus. Psy pokiwały głowami. Dolne części pokładu przeszukiwali Victor, Tristan, Minimus, Careya i Delilah. -Dawno, nie mieliśmy aż takiej beznadziejnej sytuacji.-oznajmiła przypatrując się uważnie podłodze Delilah.-Po prostu puf! Nie ma śladów!-dokończyła. -Sama nie wiem, jak można to zrobić...chyba, że to ktoś z nowych...nie chcę osądzać.-rzekł bardzo poważnie Victor pieski odwróciły się, patrząc w stronę Wilka. -Myślisz na poważnie?-zapytała zaskoczona Careya, jakby nie dowierzając swoim uszom.-Ale kto? -Może ta nowa? Nie wydaje się Wam podejrzana?-podsunął sugestię Tristan, jednak od razu spotkała się z odmową: -Meh! To musi być Tolys albo Antonio! 'Jak się okazało był to Minimus. Piesek przy okazji szukał śladów na ścianach i uczestniczył w rozmowie. Psiaki jeszcze bardziej miały skonsternowane miny, po czym pokręcili tylko głowami. ' -Raczej nie...-zdementowali oskarżenie od razu. 'Na dziobie szukali jako ostatnia grupa Amalis z Maxis'em. Dwa psiaki rozglądały się to w to lub to. Jednak bezskutecznie. ' -Bardzo ciekawe...mam nadzieję, że innym coś się uda znaleźć.-westchnęła Amalis, kręcąc głową. -Też mam taką nadzieję.-posępnie skinął głową Maxis i westchnął. Nagle ujrzeli sylwetkę Ryder'a! -Pieski mam plan...-oznajmił z tajemniczym uśmiechem. Dwóm pieskom oczy się rozszerzyły. Rozdział 6 'Była już ciemna noc, Angela spała sobie spokojnie. Jako jedynej przypinka się uchowała. Drzwi otworzyły się bezdźwięcznie, a do pokoju weszła ciemna sylwetka. Podeszła bliżej śpiącej Moonki. Wyciągnęła szypce i zaczepiła je o odznakę. Wtem suczka wstała! Światła rozbłysły, a na zamaskowaną postać runął Koda! ' -Mam Ciebie złodziejaszku!-oznajmił z triumfem, trzymał szarpiącego się pod nim pieska. -Ryder! Mamy złodzieja!-rzekła Angela przez jej przypinkę. -To dobrze, już idziemy.-rzekł brunet. Minutę później on wraz z policjantami weszli do pokoju. Izumi wręcz już kipiała ze złości. Reszta piesków zaglądała do pokoju. Chase dał znak, by Koda puścił. -Świetna robota!-pochwalił masywny Owczarek Niemiecki.-Zatem ogłaszam, że złodziejem naszych chust, przypinek i odznak jest...-zaczął mówić gdy Angela ściągała kominiarkę, gdy ściągnęła każdy zamarł w bez ruchu...Na podłodze leżała zawstydzona do bólu...Nancy! -TO ONA!-warknęła z tłumu Nani, rzucając oskarżycielskie spojrzenie Border Collie, która spuściła wzrok na jej łapy. -TY...-zawarczała Izumi rzucając jej mordercze spojrzenie. -Ufaliśmy Ci!-dopowiedziała Sabra, kręcąc głową. -Pokaż nam gdzie ukryłaś nasze, odznaki i chusty!-oznajmiła bardzo poważnie i chłodnie Alays. Nancy skinęła głową, potoczyli się do jej pokoju. Suczki pyskiem zdjęła pościel, zębami złapała suwak materaca i...błysnęły odznaki, wraz z przypinkami i chustami! -SĄ!-zaszczekała radośnie Nicki biegnąc po swą chustę. Wkrótce każdy miał już swoją zgubę znów przy sobie. 'Teraz przyszła pora na przesłuchiwanie...Zanim się ono zaczęło, każdy miał teorię, czego to zrobiła. Większość piesków wydawała się zraniona faktem, dotyczący tożsamości złodzieja. ' -Ach...a tak jej ufałam...-westchnęła bardzo ciężko Nani. Bekter podszedł do suczki i spróbował ją pocieszyć. -Nie martw się Nani...czasem tak bywa, że nie każdy jest wart zaufania.-powiedział Bekter. Lisiczka Polarna skierowała oczy w stronę pieska. -Masz rację.-rzekła. Psiak nie odrywał spojrzenia od jej. Nawet z pozycji siedzącej położył się i zaczął przybliżać pyszczek do jej pyszczka. -Emm...Nani? Bekter? Chodźcie, napijmy się czegoś.-zaczęła Bellami, która nie chcąco się wtrąciła. Widząc spojrzenie brata pomieszane z zażenowaniem i wściekłością zachichotała.-Wybacz.- przeprosiła posyłając bratu przekorne spojrzenie. -Idziemy gołąbeczki!-oznajmiła Syberian Husky. -Gołąbeczki?-zapytała zawstydzona Nani, mrugając oczyma.- O czym gadasz Bellami?- zapytała. Bekter cały był zarumieniony i stara się odwracać, by tego nie pokazywać. -Wielkie dzięki...-szepnął sam do siebie rudo- biały Syberian Husky i bardzo powoli westchnął. '''Psiaki piły wodę. Mimo, iż na zegarze dawno było po północy psiaki zdawały się w ogóle nie być śpiące. Battuto skończył pić wodę i się oblizał. Jednak Ramo wyglądała przybita. -Coś się stało Ramo?-zapytał zmartwiony piesek. Sunia, albinos spojrzała na niego. Jej oczy dużo mówiły, co wywołało w piesku duże zmartwienie. -Po prostu czuję się zraniona po tym jak dowiedziałam się że zrobiła to Nancy...zdawała się być dobrym psem...jednak sie myliłam...-mówiła bardzo zasmucona wydarzeniami Ramo. Batutto podszedł do niej i usiadł, ogonem dotknął jej ogona. Suczka zarumieniła się.-Wiesz, dzięki że zawsze na Ciebie mogę liczyć Batutto.-mówiła sunia, a jej pysk przybliżał się do pyska Batutto. -Nie ma za co Ramo...wiesz ja...-zaczął piesek jednak wtedy przerwano mu. Była to jego siostra...Wywrócił oczyma i tak jak jego brat oblał go rumieniec. -No proszę, proszę! Ty także Batutto! Wow! Co to? Jakaś telenowela.-zażartowała Bellami. -He he bardzo śmieszne...-syknął zniesmaczony Batutto. Ramo była bardzo zawstydzona. -Eee...to nie tak...-próbowała z całych sił tłumaczyć, jednak pod koniec dała sobie spokój. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Ramo Tymczasem w salonie, odbywało się przesłuchanie. Izumi warknęła: -Czego to zrobiłaś!? Nancy spuściła wzrok, jej serce zdawało się tonąć z każdą sekundą. Na kręgosłupie czuła nieprzyjemne uciskające poczucie winy pomieszanej ze wstydem. ' -Super...nagle nie mówi.-warknął zirytowany całą sytuacją Icko. -Słuchaj...czego tak zrobiłaś? Nic przecież Tobie nie zrobiliśmy!-mówił dalej zielonooki Rottweiler. -To bezsensu i tak nic nie powie...-westchnęła ciężko Viki, podchodząc do miski aby napić się wody. Woda była gazowana, co dodatkowo orzeźwiało. Sabra ponuro pokiwała głową. -Ech...ja...-zaczęła mówić Nancy, tym razem powiedzieć pieskom prawdę. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Viki '''Na rufie zaś pieski wymieniały się teoriami, czemu mogłaby to zrobić. ' -Może pracuje dla Sweetie?-zasugerowała Nicki, wzrokiem przebiegła po pieskach które wybałuszyły oczy. -Możliwe! Albo ma powiązania z Bandą Bone'a!- zasugerowała Cleo- Wszystko w takim wypadku jest możliwe, nieprawdaż? -Lub pomaga Midnight!-dodała Buessa, Lenny pokiwał głową gdy patrzył na sunię. -Nie zdziwiłbym się gdyby tak było.-rzekł Lenny, ponurym tonem. -Albo kolejny nowy nieprzyjaciel? Też tak może być.- rzekła Vitani, która kręciła z niedowierzania głową. -Tak, czy siak poczekajmy na rezultat przesłuchania.-oznajmił wszystkim Angus, który miał oparte dłonie o barierkę. Juliet podeszła do niego i trąciła go łebkiem. -Masz rację.-zgodzili się chóralnie Juliet, z Aine i Adair'em. -Na pewno coś wymyślą Angus.-oznajmiła Juliet, mężczyzna odwrócił się do niej i podrapał za uszami. Radośnie zamerdała ogonem. -A teraz co możemy zrobić?-zapytała Adair pieski. -Nie wiemy kochany, może zjedzmy coś.-zasugerowała Aine pieskowi, po czym go polizała po boku. -Dobry pomysł!- umieram z głodu!-zażartowała Ame. Psiaki gruchnęły śmiechem. -To chodźmy! Zdaje mi się, ze Sofia zrobiła sushi nie dawno.-oznajmiła wszystkim Silence idąc do kuchni. -To prawda.-uśmiechnęła się bardzo pogodnie Sofia, gdy psiaki popatrzyły na nią. Tobi polizał sunię po uchu. -Robisz to najlepiej na świecie.-rzekł Kundelek. Powodując, że sunie oblał rumieniec. -OK! A teraz wyścigi do kuchni!-oznajmił głośno Snowstorm, podnosząc przednią łapę do góry. -Oki, wujek ale nie zdziw się jak wygramy!-droczyła się Winter, posyłając jej wujkowi zabawne spojrzenie -Ok...to gotowi...do startu...start!-odliczał Nicolas, po czym ruszył wraz z resztą psiaków do biegu. 'Było bardzo dużo frajdy. Pieski starały się wziąć to na poważnie, ale wymienione wcześniej żarty powodowały, iż było to awykonalne. W końcu dobiegli, a raczej wpadli do kuchni. Trochę czasu minęło zanim każdy się powoli pozbierał. ' -Ok...to kto wygrał jeszcze raz?-zapytała z rosyjskim akcentem Misty podnosząc się z ziemi. -Ty piękna!-odpowiedział Xander, który trącił sunię głową. Misty go powaliła i zaczęli się turlać. W końcu zahamowali tylko tylko przed stołem, Misty miała łapki na klatce piersiowej brązowego Goldadora. Oddychali szybko. -I kto wygrał? HM?-zażartowała piękna sunia, rzucając triumfalne spojrzenie dla żartu. -Nie wiem...Ty?-odpowiedział udając z początku, że nie wie Xander. W końcu sunia schyliła się i polizała go po policzku. * Zmiana sceny znaczek Misty 'Ryder wraz z pieskami przesłuchującymi Juliet przypatrzyli się jeszcze bardziej uważnie. ' -Chciałam przez to pomóc psom z miasta z którego pochodzę...-rzekła poważnie sunia, jednak na razie jej wzrok nie spotkał się ze wzrokiem piesków. -Nie rozumiem?- zmieszała się Danger, przekrzywiając głowę na drugi bok. -Ciężko im zawalczyć o jedzenie, a gdyby zarobić pieniądze na tym, mogłabym im dać pożywienie jakiego bardzo potrzebują.-oznajmiła Nancy. Psiaki stały w osłupieniu. -Oni są moją rodziną, a moim zadaniem jest dbanie o nich!-wytłumaczyła zielonooka Border Collie. Pieski pokiwały głowami. 'Pierwszy raz pieski z wydziały kryminalnego zdawały się być przybite i nie wiedzieli co powiedzieć, przez dłuższą chwilę patrzyli się na Nancy to na swoje łapy. W końcu przenieśli wzrok na Ryder'a. ' -I co mamy w tej sytuacji zrobić Ryder?-zapytała bezpośrednio chłopaka Danger. Ryder westchnął, i odparł: -Muszę się chwilę nad tym zastanowić, możecie pójść z nią do reszty. 'Wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Twarz jego nie wyglądała najradośniej. Psiaki wkrótce po tym wyszły z suczką tam gdzie wcześniej były pieski, jednak ich nie zastali. ' -Może są w kuchni?-zasugerowała reszcie psiaków Izumi. -Możliwe.-skinęła głową Sabra, uśmiechając się do suczki. Tak też zrobili weszli i zobaczyli pieski posilające się w kuchni. Gdy weszli każdy zamarł i skierował wrogie spojrzenie na Nancy. -Zatem?-zapytał ozięble Nexako.-Jakie były jej powody? -Chyba, że dla kogoś pracowała!-warknęła Terra, szczerząc zęby. Jej spojrzenie ani na sekundę nie schodziło z nowej. -Właśnie!-przytaknęła słowa suni Caro. -Mówcie, chętnie to poznamy.-rzekła. -Chciała pomóc przez to psom z jej miasta. Gdyby sprzedała nasze chusty i komunikatory to za te pieniądze pomogłaby im. Jak twierdzi są dla niej jak rodzina.-tłumaczyła Viki reszcie psiaków. Każdy z zainteresowaniem słuchał. -Ej...czyli była jak damski i psi Robin Hood!-odezwał się stąd ni zowąd Obi. Każdy popatrzył na niego jakby był szalony. -W sumie...-pokiwała powoli głową Kelly.-Jednak, wybacz Obi ale to nie jest dobra chwila.-rzekła zazwyczaj optymistyczna sunia. 'Jednak to nie zgasiło jego optymizmu. Oskarżona sunia, uśmiechnęła się pod nosem gdy to powiedział. ' -A co na to Ryder?-wyrwał się z pytaniem Afton. -Powiedział, że to przemyśli.-rzekła w odpowiedzi pieskowi Sabra. Afton pokiwał głową. Wtedy do pomieszczenia wparował Ryder! -I?- poderwała się z siedzenia Caro, na widok chłopaka. -Jesteśmy organizacją, której na celu jest czynienie dobra...powinniśmy umieć przebaczać, a zarazem dawać drugą szansę! Przecież Athena, była kiedyś zła, a teraz jest bardzo lojalnym pieskiem w Psim Patrolu!-mówił brunet. Każdy miał oczy wlepione w niego. -Tak samo jak Nyks!-mówił chłopak. -Ryder ma rację!-przytaknęła Nyks, która pokiwała głową. -Nancy nie zrobiła tego po to, aby nam dokuczyć tylko pomóc. Owszem nie powinna tego robić, gdy kradzież to rzecz zła! Jednak długo nad tym myślałem...-zawiesił na chwilę swój głos, powodując, że mimo ciszy czuć było duże napięcie w pomieszczeniu- Nancy dostanie drugą szansę!-oznajmił Ryder. -Jeśli, chcesz możesz wrócić z nami. Nie martw się o psy z Twojego miasta, Gray zadba o ich dobro.-mówił chłopak. 'Suczce z początku zabrakło słów, zaś do oczu powoli napływały łzy, ale to łzy szczęścia. Podeszła niepewnie do Rydera. ' -Dziękuje Ryder...i Wam wszystkim! Za drugą szansę...jest mi nieopisywalne głupio...po tym co zrobiłam...bardzo tego żałuję, naprawdę...jest mi wstyd!-mówiła sunia przez łzy. Ryder przytulił sunię. -Proszę wybaczcie... 'Psiaki popatrzyły się po sobie przez chwilę, aby podać werdykt. ' -Oj no chodź! Wybaczamy Ci!-rzekł pierwszy Dusty, idąc do suni. -Wybaczamy.-skinęła głową Nicki, rzucając suni ten sam ciepły uśmiech, którym ją obdarzyła na ich pierwszym spotkaniu. W końcu psiaki otoczyły ją kółkiem, każdy się z nią przytulał. -Wybaczcie, że skłamałam...sorki Rex...ale nie myśl sobie, że będziemy parą!-powiedziała stanowczo suczka, otoczona tłumem piesków. -Uwierz mi, po tym nie odpędzisz się od niego!-zażartowała Cinder. -HA HA HA!-wybuchł każdy śmiechem. Problem był zażegnany. Oberon wbiegł i oznajmił każdemu: -Pieski! Wpływamy na terytorium Malediwów! To znaczy, że jutro ślub?- -TAK!-ucieszyli się Heks z Jessie. 'Psiaki poczęstowały Nancy sushi, jednak wkrótce potem wrócili do pokoi. Dzień ślubu zbliżał się wielkimi krokami. ' Rozdział 7 'Jessie wstała, ostre światło słońca wpadło do jej pokoju. Odznaka była na swoim miejscu. Sunia ziewnęła przeciągle. Chwilę, jeszcze leżała w łóżku jednak to pokoju wparowało tornado suczek. ' -Wstawać! Wstawać! Dziś dzień ślubu! 31 lipca! -wołała Moscow! Jessie spadła z wrażenia z łóżka. -To już dziś!-wydawała się podekscytowana, po czym ponownie się wdrapała na łóżko. -Chcesz najpierw zjeść?-zadała pytanie Natalie trzymając tackę w pysku. Kelpie pokiwała głową i zjadła. Wkrótce potem Annie wyjęła jej zestaw do makijażu. Sunia już wyglądała cudnie. Teraz Rossita z Brianą, Clarą i Rose wniosły welon, suknię ślubną, oraz naszyjnik. -Woow! Dziewczyny to jest cudowne! Brak mi słów!-zachwyciła się brązowo- żółta sunia. Jej żółte oczy rozszerzyły się. -A teraz przymierz!-nalegały. Sunia skinęła głową i poszła do szatni. Gdy wyszła, suczki otworzyły pyszczki z zachwytu. 'Całe to zamieszanie, spowodowało, że sunia zarumieniła się. Jednak to nie koniec niespodzianek. Chwilę później wyszła Eeva aby wejść z pięknym bukietem herbacianych i niebieskich róż. ' -Ok! To teraz czas na drużbę i gości!-zadowoliła się Annie. Twarde suczki posłały jej niemal mordercze spojrzenie. -Ech...czemu zawsze to musi tak wyglądać.-uniosła ze zdenerwowanie oczy do góry i wymamrotała przez zęby. -SHERDA!-zawołała z całych sił czekoladowa Cocker Spanielka. -O nie nie nie! Nawet mi się nie waż!-ostrzegła Ladybug. -Nie musimy dostawać środków na uspokojenie!-syknęła. Annie pokiwała głową. -To łapy mi nie odgryźcie. -rzekła sunia w różowym stroju. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Annie 'Taka sama niespodzianka zbudziła Heksa. Piesek szybko się przebrał, wraz z jego drużbą i gośćmi i już czekał. ' -Gdzie Elise?-zapytał Riago, mający na sobie garnitur. -Chyba, jest z Lucy, Musicą, Tahsą, Malcolmem, Gracją, Noemi, Fuksią i Melanie. Przygotowują się na występ.-odpowiedział psiakowi Power. -Dzięki Power!-podziękował Owczarek Niemiecki. Roger wyszedł z pokoju, ze względu na pragnienie. Wyszedł na pokład. Woda jeszcze nie świeciła, ale byli na jej obszarze. Zauważył Patty, zarumienił się, jednak pokręcił głową. -Oj chłopie...nie masz u niej szans...-szepnął do siebie, jednak coś postanowił.-Chcę mieć spokój! Powiem jej to, jednak nie liczę na odwzajemnienie...-rzekł Malinois. Łajka Jakucka miała na sobie piękną brązową sukienkę, z brokatem. -Hej Patty...musimy pogadać...-oznajmił psiak, sunia popatrzyła na niego z zainteresowaniem. Psiak westchnął i powiedział-Nie liczę na odpowiedź, na tak, mówię to gdyż chcę mieć spokój ze sobą...Kocham Cię.-rzekł Malinois. Wprawiło to Łajkę w lekkie zakłopotanie. -Słuchaj bardzo Cię lubię...jednak po tamtych akcjach nie czuję do Ciebie nic więcej...bardzo przepraszam.-westchnęła sunia. Roger pokiwał głową. Wtedy wyszła Moscow, zauważyła pieska i zasmuciła się. -Wiedz, jednak że jesteś wspaniałym pieskiem i myślę, że znajdzie się ktoś taki kto to doceni.-odpowiedziała, kątem oka zauważyła Moscow, na którą wskazała koniuszkiem ogona. 'Roger na widok drugiej suczki się zarumienił, a ona na jego. W tle słychać było odgłosy stawiania altany, która wkrótce była gotowa. Słońce chyliło się kuc zachodowi. Trwały ostatnie przygotowania. Stoły złączono i podano jedzenie. Dilara zaś schowała jej fajerwerki pod jeden z nich. Wkrótce potem wybiegła drużba, czyli u Jessie Victoria, Amy, Vitani, a u Heksa Gray, Eryk, Kaiden . Nie długo goście się zebrali, a Heks wskoczył do altanki. Trochę miał zawiedzioną minę, gdy woda nie świeciła, jednak jakby na pstryknięcie palca zaczęła świecić! Wtedy też weszła Jessie! Każdy skierował wzrok w jej stronę! ' -Wooow!-westchnął Heks, patrząc się na sunię. Usiadła na przeciwko niego. -Wyglądasz nieziemsko, Jessie.-rzekł szary psiak. -Ty także.-zarumieniła się Jessie. -Zebraliśmy się tutaj, aby połączyć związkiem małżeńskim tych oto dwoje: Heksa i Jessie! -Czy ty Heks'ie bierzesz za żonę Jessie i ślubujesz jej miłość, wierność oraz przysięgę małżeńską i, że nie opuścisz jej aż do śmierci? -Tak! Zawsze razem! -Powtarzaj za mną! Ja Heks biorę sobie Ciebie Jessie za żonę i ślubuję Ci miłość, wierność i, że nie opuszczę Cię, aż do śmierci! -Ja Heks biorę sobie Ciebie Jessie za żonę i ślubuję Ci miłość, wierność i, że nie opuszczę Cię, aż do śmierci! -A czy ty Jessie? Bierzesz sobie Heksa za swojego męża i ślubujesz mu miłość, wierność i przysięgę małżeńską oraz, że nie opuścisz go aż do śmierci? -Tak! Zawsze razem! -Powtarzaj za mną! Ja Jessie biorę sobie Ciebie Heks'ie za męża i ślubuję Ci miłość, wierność i, że nie opuszczę Cię, aż do śmierci! -Ja Jessie biorę sobie Ciebie Heks'ie za męża i ślubuję Ci miłość, wierność i, że nie opuszczę Cię, aż do śmierci! -Ogłaszam was mężem i żoną! Możecie się pocałować! 'Pocałowali się! Psiaki zawyły z radości. Każdy wykrzykiwał radośnie ich imiona. Amber nagrywała całą ceremonię, a Corrlie zrobił zdjęcie. Rzucono bukiet. Złapała go Flurr, która była zdziwiona. Ruszyli na kolację. Idealnie się ściemniło, zatem zaczęto koncert. ' -WITAM WAS WSZYSTKICH!-rozległ się głos Elise przez mikrofon. Psiaki zwróciły spojrzenia w jej stronę. -Dziś urządzimy koncert ze względu na wesele oraz...-mówiła Musici, patrząc na każdego.-Zatem bez przeciągania! Zaczynamy!-mówiła sunia. Na scenę wbiegły do nich, Lucy w towarzystwie Fuksi i Melanie. Początek muzyki:Cartoon On & On 'Sunie śpiewały bardzo pięknie, i wiele piesków nie mogło się napatrzeć oraz nasłuchać. W końcu psiaki zaczęły tańczyć. Każdy tańczył obok siebie. Heks porwał Jessie do tańca. ' -Ale mega!-zamerdała ogonem, Ollie. -Caro, tańczymy?-zapytała swojej BFF sunia. -Czy tańczymy? Masz to załatwione!-zachichotała Leonberger i zaczęły tańczyć. Nagle usłyszano świst! Był to Aiden odpalający fajerwerki. Każda z par oglądała pokaz fajerwerków, co raz każdy z nich układał podobizny par, na których ich pysie się stykały. Casandra podeszła do niego w pięknej cyjanowej sukience, z tasiemkami na łapach i się pocałowali. Wkrótce potem pokaz ucichł. A Malcolm, Tasha i Bloomy zaczęli puszczać remixy! Nagle Dilara i Patty odpaliły ich fajerwerki. Stąd ni zowąd, jedna i druga nie wiedziała, że robią to samo. 'Odgłos przypominał strzały z karabinu. ' -AA! DAVID! STRZELAJĄ!-pisnęła Annie, mająca jasnoróżową suknię, pod jej oczyma miała diamenciki i podbiegła do jej narzeczonego. Psiak ją uspokoił. -Głuptasie, to fajerwerki dużo ich. -WSZYSTKIEGO NAJLEPSZEGO Z OKAZJI DNIA PRZYJAŹNI!-wykrzyczały dwie suczki na raz. Zaraz zaczęły się śmiać i przytuliły z całych sił. Alexy podeszła dl Flurr. -Zjemy razem pizzę najlepsza przyjaciółko?-zażartowała. -Oczywiście, najlepsza przyjaciółko!-zaśmieszkowała biało- czarna Avatar. Martine przytuliła Dolly. -Hej! Angee! Uczcijmy to!-uśmiechnęła się Twister do Angeli. Moonka podbiegła do jej BFF i przytuliła ją. 'Fajerwerki odpalały co chwila. Pod koniec zaczęli tańczyć i ucztować. Było bardzo dużo frajdy. ' -AUU!-zawyła z całych sił Nuttie.-Co za dzień.-zamerdała ogonem. -Podeszła do stołu by się poczęstować. Zauważyła jedzące Inez z Roxy.- Smacznego.-podziękowała. -Dzięki i nawzajem.-podziękowała Inez, merdając ogonem. -Dzięki! Idę do Shady jakby co!-oznajmiła Roxy i podeszła do białej Samoyed. -Hej Shada!-przywitała się siostra Valki. -Hej Roxy! Tańczymy?-zapytała sunia. Border Collie pokiwała głową. 'Heks z Jessie pocałowali się. Wkrótce wniesiono tort, na którym były race tryskające iskrami. Psiaki zjadły go z apetytem i wróciły do tańca. ' * Obraz się oddala i ściemnia. Koniec muzyki * Obraz się przybliża i rozjaśnia '''Mega- jacht zacumował w Zatoce Przygód. Dopłynęli w sierpniową księżycową noc. Gwiazdy błyskały na niebie. Początek muzyki: Jubel on the Beach Amice remix '' '''Killen jako pierwszy wybiegł na plaże, jednak wpadł na białoszarą Border Collie. Potoczyli się po plaży, a walizka wyleciała do tyłu. Malinois wylądował na suni. I wtedy...jego cyjanowe oczy spotkały się z jej oczyma w tym samym kolorze. Psiak znów poczuł to uczucie, gdy serce bije mu znacznie szybciej, a świat wydaje się weselszy. A w brzuszku tysiące motylków wzbija się do góry. Wtedy po raz pierwszy sunia poczuła to samo uczucie, powietrze zatrzymało jej się w gardle. Obaj skąpani byli w świetle księżyca. ' -W-wybacz...-przeprosił Killen, schodząc z suczki. -Jestem Killen! Należę do Psiego Patrolu a Ty?-zapytał sunię. Nieznajoma spuściła wzrok. -Ja Xeris...należę do Bandy Bone'a...-przemówiła posępnie sunia. Bardzo przykro jej było, że nie będą przez to codziennie się widzieć.-Nie dawno dołączyłam... -Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś się spotkamy Xeris. Musimy.-rzekł rozmarzony Killen. -Zanim pójdziesz przedstawię Ci członków ekipy i przyjaciół. Nie są tacy źli jak opisuje Bone.-rzekł tak też się poznali, jednak wkrótce nadszedł czas gdy każdy rozchodził się w swoją stronę. -Pa!-pożegnali się, a ich spojrzenia po raz ostatni tego dnia się spotkały. -Może w końcu się ode mnie odczepi!-zażartowała Martine. Każdy wybuchł śmiechem. Tak też oto pieski zakończyli ich rejs. KONIEC Galeria Amazing Cruise tittle card.PNG Antonio and Tolys meeting for the first timie Dilara and Patty.PNG|Rozdział 1 Kategoria:Sezon 6 Kategoria:Sezon Kategoria:Odcinek 2 Kategoria:Odcinki 2 Kategoria:Collab Kategoria:Paw patrol Kategoria:Psi Patrol Kategoria:Obi Kategoria:Danger Kategoria:Hera Kategoria:Alays Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Ryder Kategoria:Lavia Kategoria:Carlie Kategoria:Śnieżynka Kategoria:Rocky Kategoria:Ace Kategoria:Zuzia Kategoria:Axe Kategoria:Kasha Kategoria:Altron Kategoria:Male Kategoria:Avie Kategoria:Corrlie Kategoria:Amber Kategoria:Max Kategoria:Lucy Jord Kategoria:Martine Kategoria:Kenshi Kategoria:Everest Kategoria:Chase Kategoria:Valixy Kategoria:Colette Kategoria:Shiraz Kategoria:Patty Kategoria:Dilara Kategoria:Marshall Kategoria:Antonio Kategoria:Tolys Kategoria:Lia Kategoria:Noel Kategoria:Johnboy Kategoria:Sabra Kategoria:Sweetie Kategoria:Ariana Kategoria:Hutch Kategoria:Lily Kategoria:Millie Kategoria:Vestern Kategoria:Blaise Kategoria:Jasmine Kategoria:Leoni Kategoria:Nadia Kategoria:Kiyo Kategoria:Koda Kategoria:Kora Kategoria:Delgado Kategoria:Rex Kategoria:Seychello Kategoria:Galaxy Kategoria:Brooklyn Kategoria:Volvo Kategoria:Moscow Kategoria:Roger Kategoria:Minimus Kategoria:Flurr Kategoria:Bowie Kategoria:Sarah Kategoria:Kajtek Kategoria:Eryk Kategoria:Careya Kategoria:Maximus Kategoria:Ridley Kategoria:Mickey Kategoria:Hope Kategoria:Tetradi Kategoria:Talir Kategoria:Balto Kategoria:Solo Kategoria:Grafity Kategoria:Hermiona Kategoria:Rusty Kategoria:Dellicia Kategoria:Strawberry Kategoria:Sandree Kategoria:Play Kategoria:Zuma Kategoria:Skipper Kategoria:Rubble Kategoria:Rosa Kategoria:Natalie Kategoria:Drake Kategoria:Suzanne Kategoria:Youki Kategoria:Savannah Kategoria:Kaito Kategoria:Cloe Kategoria:Eric Kategoria:Merida Kategoria:Dolo Kategoria:Nasia Kategoria:Noemi Kategoria:Cinder Kategoria:Shiny Kategoria:BeautyBelle Kategoria:Maxis Kategoria:Mady Kategoria:Aris Kategoria:Prima Kategoria:Mira Kategoria:Ardo Kategoria:Tomira Kategoria:Jessie Kategoria:Heks Kategoria:Mja Kategoria:Iwan Kategoria:Trapez Kategoria:Aelita Kategoria:Thunder Kategoria:Smav Kategoria:Viggo Kategoria:Michael Kategoria:Barnim Kategoria:Samira Kategoria:Kiltt Kategoria:Germae Kategoria:Nora Kategoria:Ice Kategoria:Snowy Kategoria:Ernest Kategoria:Timmy Kategoria:Cia Kategoria:Sage Kategoria:Aurora Kategoria:Nero Kategoria:Strzałka Kategoria:Łuna Kategoria:Briana Kategoria:Dylan Kategoria:Will Kategoria:Angel Kategoria:Mishka Kategoria:King Kategoria:Riverdale Kategoria:Rainbow Kategoria:Ally Kategoria:Rambo Kategoria:Eco Kategoria:Miley Kategoria:Scott Kategoria:Honey Kategoria:Pandora Kategoria:Scotty Kategoria:Valka Kategoria:Tofik Kategoria:Slend Kategoria:Scared Schantal Kategoria:Conrad Kategoria:Elise Kategoria:Coral Kategoria:Tracker Kategoria:Ashira Kategoria:Bites Kategoria:Icko Kategoria:Izumi Kategoria:Viki Kategoria:Gracja Kategoria:Majlo Kategoria:Jack Kategoria:Smolder Kategoria:Ruby Kategoria:Hannah Kategoria:Kaira Kategoria:Aro Kategoria:Kaszmir Kategoria:Rose Kategoria:Missiouri Kategoria:Velari Kategoria:Andrew Kategoria:Laika Kategoria:Sassie Kategoria:Scraps Kategoria:Nex Kategoria:Althon Kategoria:Choco Kategoria:Diego Kategoria:Vitani Kategoria:Nexako Kategoria:Kaliana Kategoria:Nancy Kategoria:Linda Kategoria:Vivienne Kategoria:Kroes Kategoria:Lenny Kategoria:Faith Kategoria:Skye Kategoria:Matt Kategoria:Alan Kategoria:Amalis Kategoria:Key Kategoria:Delilah Kategoria:Shadow Kategoria:Tristan Kategoria:Luka Kategoria:Chiro Kategoria:Kaiden Kategoria:Victor Kategoria:Nani Kategoria:Bekter Kategoria:Batutto Kategoria:Ramo Kategoria:Bellami Kategoria:Angus Kategoria:Juliet Kategoria:Aine Kategoria:Adair Kategoria:Nicki Kategoria:Twister Kategoria:Alexy Kategoria:Caro Kategoria:Ollie Kategoria:Afton Kategoria:Terra Kategoria:Xeris Kategoria:Dusty Kategoria:Nyks Kategoria:Roxy Kategoria:Inez Kategoria:Nuttie Kategoria:Annie Kategoria:David Kategoria:Eeva Kategoria:Clara Kategoria:Rossita Kategoria:Malcolm Kategoria:Tasha Kategoria:Blommy Kategoria:Anastasia Kategoria:Riago Kategoria:Ladybug Kategoria:Fuksia Kategoria:Musica Kategoria:Melanie Kategoria:Cleo Kategoria:Buessa Kategoria:Kelly Kategoria:Tobi Kategoria:Xander Kategoria:Misty Kategoria:Power Kategoria:Winter Kategoria:Nicolas Kategoria:Snowstorm Kategoria:Aiden Kategoria:Casandra Kategoria:Oberon Kategoria:Sofia Kategoria:Ame Kategoria:Silence